Static
by xHalosandwings
Summary: Eve is in an abusive relationship with CM Punk, however she finds comfort in the unlikely arms of the Legend Killer, Randy Orton. How will Randy become involved in Eve's already complicated relationship? Randy/Eve/Punk
1. Someone Else's Arms

_****_

I adore the Randy/Eve pairing, and I've only ever wrote one-shots based on them before, so I finally thought of an idea for a fic for them, and when I decided to throw CM Punk into the mix, it all came together! Chapter 2 will be up soon, so please review and tell me what you think of it. X

* * *

_Someone Else's Arms_

_

* * *

_

He'd just lost a match to Batista. No doubt would be absolutely furious. He always was these days.

Standing outside his locker room, Eve was unsure of whether to go see him or not. She made sure she tapped lightly on the door, as he had a thing about loud noises disturbing him from his thoughts.

He wasn't answering, so she tapped again.

No answer.

She knew he was in there.

Eve took a deep breath and decided to push the door open herself.

He was sat on the bench, muttering to himself with his head in hands.

"Babe." Eve said softly. "Babe, you did really good."

He didn't say anything.

"Do you want me to grab you anything from catering? I was on my way there, so I thought maybe..."

"My God, Eve, would you shut your mouth?" Phil hissed. Eve quite literally closed her mouth. She began nervously wringing her hands together, wondering what to do now.

Yep, the perpetrator of Eve's misery was her boyfriend CM Punk.

"I... I was just going back to the hotel, and I wondered if you were coming." She stammered slightly.

Once again, nothing.

"I guess I'll see you later then." Eve said, before walking out of the room and closing the door behind her with a gentle click.

* * *

Getting into the driver's seat of her car, Eve fired up the engine and turned on the radio. The sound of 'Breathe Me' by Sia soothed her ears.

She often asked herself why she stayed with Phil; despite the fact she knew the answer.

He scared her.

And she was worried what he'd do to her if she really upset him.

Her best friend Maria had dated Phil before Eve, and Maria warned her about him.

"You're making a huge mistake, Eve. He'll hurt you, just like he hurt me."

Eve went against her best friend's advice, and dated him anyway.

He was sweet to her at first, and funny, and just a great guy. But everything got serious too quickly and that's when things got volatile.

He was a control freak, and needed to have things his way, all the time. If something went wrong that was out of his control, he couldn't take it, and would just snap.

When he snapped, it scared Eve more than anything ever before.

* * *

As Eve pulled into the hotel parking lot, her cell phone began ringing. It was Maria.

She let her phone keep ringing until it went straight to voicemail. She wasn't in the mood.

Eve never told her best friend how Phil treated her. She was a proud girl, and wouldn't let anyone know when she was hurt.

Except one person.

There was only that one person she wanted to talk to, and she hoped he'd be there to talk to her.

Eve went up to her room, and decided to get comfortable. She changed into a pair of grey sweatpants, her old USC sweatshirt and a pair of fluffy socks.

As much as she loved the glamour of being a WWE diva, there was nothing she loved more than being able to throw on her comfy sweats.

She pulled her laptop out from her bag, crawled into bed and signed straight into her I.M.

She smiled as his name popped onto her ONLINE list. Before she could even launch a conversation with him, he was already speaking to her.

* * *

**Hey you**

Hey yourself, how are you?

**I'm good, what about you? **

Not bad.

**Not bad? You got into a fight with him again, didn't you? **

I wouldn't exactly call it a fight. He did the whole 'silent treatment' thing, so I just left the arena.

**I swear, if I was on the same show as you guys, Phil would have two black eyes right now**

Don't say things like that.

**You know it's true. He's a bastard, and you could do so much better. He hurts you, Eve, and you know you shouldn't be dealing with it. **

Sometimes he's lovely to me

**What? About 5% of the time? What about the other 95%? You shouldn't make excuses for him. **

I'm not

**Whatever**

Anyway, I don't want to talk about him right now. Are you excited about the PPV this Sunday?

**I wouldn't say excited, more... prepared. **

I'm sure you'll do great.

**Are you gonna be there? **

Definitely.

**We should meet up and talk**

I'd love to, but I'd better go now. I'm exhausted.

**Be safe, Eve. **

I'll be fine.

**I'll see you later. **

Randy?

**Yeah? **

Thank you.

* * *

Eve hadn't told anyone about her friendship with The Legend Killer, Randy Orton.

Not even her best friend Maria, and certainly not Phil.

A couple of months back, Eve and Randy had been paired up to do a series of promotional tours. The pair was travelling together, forced to spend a lot of time in each other's company.

There was a definite chemistry between the pair; however neither one spoke of their feelings, due to the fact Randy was married at the time. Now he was divorced, the pair still couldn't admit it.

Being on separate brands, the pair knew a relationship wasn't a good idea, however in the end, they grew closer through their late-night, I.M chats.

Phil was a very heavy sleeper, and sometimes he would be in a deep sleep next to her, and Eve would just turn on her laptop, and Randy would be there.

Eve turned off the overhead light and turned over on her side. With Phil in her life, sometimes sleep was one of her only escapes, however before she could even close her eyes, she heard a key turn in the door.

"Baby, is that you?" Eve called as she heard the door slam behind her.

He didn't answer, instead went straight into the bathroom.

"Jerk," Eve muttered under her breath.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, Phil climbed into the bed next to her.

She felt one of his toned, tattooed arms snake around her waist, and pull her in close. It was times like these Eve realised why she was with him.

However sometimes, she wished it was someone else's toned, tattooed arms holding her.

_

* * *

_


	2. You Take Away The Pain

__

* * *

_You Take Away The Pain_

* * *

Eve never understood why he was so much nicer in the mornings.

It was only eight o clock, but as the brunette opened her eyes, she realised Phil wasn't lying next to her.

Another thing about Phil, he'd constantly disappear on her, leaving her wondering where the hell he'd gone.

She lightly touched the dent where he'd been, before swinging her legs out of bed as she heard her cell phone ringing on the windowsill.

"Hello?" Eve answered her phone.

"_Eve, it's Maria._" The redhead said.

"What's up?" Eve said, however her attention was suddenly caught by something on the desk.

"_I was on my way to the gym, and wondered if you were coming."_

"I'm on my way." Eve said before hanging up.

She walked over to the desk, where a tray of French toast (Eve's favourite), a bowl of fruits and a glass of orange juice. Next to the tray, was a note.

_Eve, Had an appearance to go to. Hope breakfast makes up for it! – Phil_

_Makes up for what?_ Eve shook her head, digging her fork into the French toast so it left a gaping hole. _The past couple of months?_

* * *

"What have you done to yourself?" Eve tutted to herself, as she observed her face in the mirror of the gym locker room.

She wasn't the same girl she used to be, as the perky girl from Denver, Colorado was replaced by someone completely different.

Someone Phil forced her to become.

She was a closed book to all her friends. Her lips were in a tight line permanently, and she couldn't deny the fact her formerly curvaceous figure had become skinny and tired looking so she'd taken to wearing pants in the ring, so the fans wouldn't see the weight loss.

"Eve, what're you still doing in here? I can't hold those two treadmills anymore." Maria stuck her head around the door.

"Sorry, I'm just coming." Eve replied, making out she was busy by taking a hair tie off of her wrist and tying her hair up in a ponytail.

"See you out there, then." Maria said, before leaving again.

"Yeah, see ya." Eve said, once Maria had gone.

Eve looked at herself in the mirror one last time.

She also looked at the large bruise which covered her left shoulder, before covering it up with a t-shirt.

She knew better than to leave it exposed.

* * *

"Why is all the Raw roster here?" Eve asked, as she and Maria got onto their treadmills.

"It's the pay-per-view on Sunday, so they're joining us for the last leg." Maria replied.

"Oh right."

"So, I called you last night." Maria said.

"You did?" Eve was getting good at expressing fake surprise.

"Yeah, on your cell phone." Maria nodded.

"When?"

"After the show. Where were you?"

"My battery died, so I decided to leave it off." Eve looked down and turned up the speed on the treadmill. She knew the harder she worked the less excuses she'd have to make.

"Alright." Maria looked at Eve for a few moments, before turning to look in the mirrors opposite them. That way, she was looking directly at Eve. "You left straight after the show, right?"

"Yeah." Eve let out a nervous laugh. The intense workout – and possibly Maria's odd persistence - was making her sweat, so she threw her t-shirt revealing a tank top underneath.

"How come Phil was at the arena for another hour after you left?"

"I don't know, I'm not his mother!" Eve retorted. "I asked him if he needed a ride, but he didn't, so I went back to the hotel room because I was tired."

Maria turned off her treadmill, and walked over to where Eve was. "Is everything alright, Eve?"

"What's with the interrogation?" Eve let out the same nervous laugh, keeping one eye on Maria.

"I feel like there's something you're not telling me." Maria softened her voice. "Is everything okay with Phil?"

"Maria, everything's fine." Eve replied, turning off her treadmill and walking over to her bench to get a drink.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"I wish you wouldn't lie to me, Eve." Maria shook her head. To Eve, Maria sounded like a disappointed teacher who caught her star pupil sticking bubblegum under one of the desks.

"You're crazy."

"If I'm so crazy, then why's there a bruise the size of Alabama on your shoulder?"

Eve realised that in the heat of the workout, she'd taken off her t-shirt subconsciously. She touched her yellow-tinged shoulder, sending a shooting pain went down her arm.

"What's going on?" Maria persisted.

"I took a bad bump in the ring the other day." Eve sighed; grabbing her t-shirt and putting it back on.

"Bad bump, my ass!

" Maria began yelling, and a couple of the people around them began looking.

"Maria! Please!" Eve hissed, grabbing her friends arm.

"Come on, Eve! He's hurting you and I know it!"

Maria's voice was still loud, and just as she said that, Eve turned around to see Randy Orton coming into the gym, and looking right at Eve.

* * *

"Are you gonna tell me what's really going on?" Maria continued.

"You've made a fool of me in front of the whole gym." Eve shook her head in despair. "What kind of a friend are you?"

She began walking away, towards the locker rooms but soon realised she was walking directly into the path of Randy.

Randy didn't say anything for a couple of minutes. Instead, he just looked at her, staring intently into her brown eyes.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Eve said eventually, not being able to stand the silence between them.

"Nothing I say is going to make it better, is it?" His eyes travelled down to her shoulder briefly, however his gaze soon moved up her eyes again.

Eve shook her head at him.

"Does it hurt?" Randy gently took hold of Eve's slender arm in his hand, and observed the bruise which covered her shoulder.

"Not anymore." Eve looked up into his blue eyes, but found herself looking away and blushing like a schoolgirl.

"If I knew he was doing this to you..."

"You'd have done something?" Eve let a laugh escape her lips, but soon realised how it came out.

"You've gotten skinny." Randy commented, dropping her arm and letting it dangle by her side.

Eve opened her mouth to talk, but nothing came out.

Randy shook his head and began walking away.

* * *


	3. Nightmares Aren't Just In Stories

* * *

Thank you to Harley1524, laukita, xDarexToxDreamx and i luv hardy all for their reviews so far! I love it when people review my work - whether it's good or bad - so please keep them coming.  
Chapter 3 contains some physical violence (sorry! but d/w, nothing gory :P), so if it offends you, turn away.

_Nightmares Aren't Just In Stories _

* * *

_The moment Eve stuck her key in the door of her hotel room, she knew that the following events would not be good, and there would be a fight taking place. _

_Hoping perhaps Phil was asleep, she tiptoed into the room, however her hopes were not answered, as unfortunately, he was awake._

_He was sat on the bed, rolling his wrists, much like he did before the beginning of one of his matches. _

"_Why're you still awake, sweetie? It's late." Eve approached him tentatively, as the ticking clock on the wall struck midnight. _

"_Where've you been?" Phil asked. His voice was hushed, and he kept his eyes on his wrists. _

"_Stop rolling your wrists, Phil. You're scaring me." Eve laughed nervously, pulling her jacket in close to her protectively. _

"_I said, where've you been?" His voice rose slightly. _

"_I was out with some people." Eve shrugged. _

"_Who?" _

"_You want me to name them all?" _

_Phil nodded, still not looking at her. _

"_Okay," Eve rolled her eyes. "Well, Maria was there, and Matt Hardy, who brought along Shane Helms and John Morrison. And Natalya, T.J and Harry Smith came along too." _

"_Where'd you go?" _

"_To a bar." Eve bit her bottom lip, however soon wished she'd bitten her tongue instead. She knew how Phil felt about alcohol. _

_Phil stood up and began walking towards Eve. He still didn't look at her, instead walked straight past her until they were shoulder-to-shoulder. _

"_I didn't drink." Eve paused. "Well, I had two Diet Cokes with not even a drop of vodka in them." _

"_Then why do you stink of alcohol?" Phil looked at her as she was something he'd picked off of the bottom of his shoe. _

"_Because I was in a bar!" Eve was beginning to lose her patience, however she didn't yell. "A bar, where alcohol is served. That doesn't mean I drank, I went out to socialise." _

"_Why would you want to socialise with... them?" Phil spat. _

"_Because they're my friends!" Eve retorted, finally raising her voice. "You know, friends? Why don't you try getting some, and making an effort with the rest of the roster instead of staying cooped up in your room with your stupid video tapes and stupid, stupid beliefs!" _

_Eve had never lost her cool like that before, and as scared as she was, she felt a wave of relief rush over her. _

_There was a brief moment of silence, when all that could be heard in the room was the ticking clock on the wall, and the sound of Eve's breathing. _

"_Is that what you really think of me?" Phil hissed._

"_Phil, I..." _

"_IS THAT WHAT YOU REALLY THINK OF ME?" Phil shouted, grabbing Eve by the elbows and shaking her until she could practically hear her brain rattling inside of her skull. _

"_Phil, I'm sorry." Eve was too paralysed with shock to do anything. She felt a single tear fall from her left eye, and dent her cheek. _

"_You're just a stupid slag." Phil shook his head pityingly at Eve. "A stupid, stupid slag." _

_Eve was shaking, and was unable to do anything, except feel her arms going numb under his tight grip. _

"_Bitch." He hissed, before throwing Eve against the bathroom door, shoulder first. _

_Eve fell to the ground, cradling her shoulder. The tears were now flowing freely from her eyes. She wasn't even crying in pain, she was wailing. _

_Phil shook his head at her once more, before leaving the room, and leaving Eve a broken woman in a crumpled heap. _

_

* * *

_

Eve sat bolt upright in her bed and wiped the beads of cold perspiration away from her flushed face.

As she looked to her side, she saw Phil sleeping soundly next to her, with his arms curled around the pillow and his black hair a curtain over his face.

Unfortunately this wasn't a dream for Eve. More of a... flashback.

This was the fifth night in a row in which Eve had woken up in a cold sweat, reliving the dreadful events of three nights ago, and the one person she wanted to talk to was ignoring her.

Eve lay back down, and turned to her side, however winced in agony, as she remembered her bruised shoulder.

Instead of sleeping, she decided to get out of bed and go to the bathroom, grabbing her phone on the way.

As she sat on the edge of the bathtub, Eve began texting into her phone.

**TO: randyorton  
FROM: evetorres**_**  
FORGIVE ME **_**:(**_** X**_

Eve splashed her face with cold water, and made her way out of the bathroom.

"Are you alright?" Phil asked, as Eve clamoured back into bed. His voice in the dark made her jump.

"Yeah, I just had a bad dream." Eve replied, turning her back on Phil. Within a couple of minutes, Phil was sleeping again.

Eve wished she could rest as peacefully. She found it impossible to settle, knowing Randy was mad at her. She tossed and turned, wondering how long it would take for her to fall asleep again.

Resorting to counting sheep, Eve got to 341 when she saw her cell phone screen flashing on the bedside table.

**ONE NEW MESSAGE  
TO: evetorres  
FROM: randyorton  
**_**I CAN'T STAY MAD AT YOU X**_

Eve smiled down at her phone, and fell asleep soon after with it still in her hand. **  
**


	4. Wake Up Call

_Wake-Up Call_

* * *

Hitching herself upright, Eve stretched out her arms and looked out of the bedroom window from the comfort of her bed.

She was in a good mood. The autumn sun was pouring through the glass, she could already tell it would be a beautiful day and Randy wasn't angry with her. She could just get on with her day, just as soon as she called...

_Where's my cell phone?_

Eve suddenly became very aware of the fact her phone wasn't on her bedside table where she'd left it.

She tried to think back on what she'd done with it the previous night. She remembered getting a text from Randy but not a lot after that...

She then realised she'd fallen asleep with her cell phone in her hand.

"You idiot." Eve muttered to herself.

Of course he'd taken it. Eve cursed herself for being so irresponsible and began frantically searching the room, starting with Phil's belongings.

She'd be so distracted with her own worries, she only then became aware of the sound of the shower running in the bathroom, as she realised Phil was in there.

"Crap." Eve began putting his belongings back into his bag, wondering what he'd done with it.

_He's going to kill me._ Eve sat on the edge of the bed and put her head in her hands. _He's going to kill me._

The shower turned off, and the sound of Phil stepping out of the bathtub thudded.

Eve attempted to busy herself, as she began rummaging through her own suitcase, pulling out clothes.

"Good morning." Phil came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

"Good morning." Eve cautiously backed herself against a wall, still rummaging through her clothes. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Phil replied, getting dressed. "What's with that look on your face?"

"I can't find my cell phone." Eve said. "Have you seen it?"

"Nope." Phil shook his head.

_Liar. _

"What did you last do with it?"

"I got a text from Maria late last night and fell asleep with it in my hand." Eve lied.

"I'm sure it'll turn up somewhere." Phil shrugged. "I've got a press conference to get to, I'll see you later."

Once he'd left, Eve began searching again.

Suddenly, she heard the muffled sound of her ringtone _'Patron Tequila' _blaring out. This had a spreading effect, as Eve's attention was caught by a shiny silver object underneath her bed.

_Well, that's a good sign._

* * *

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Eve called, as the knocking at the door of her room got louder.

She was trying to take a shower, and this person wasn't making it easier. She hopped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around herself and ran out of the bathroom.

Eve stuck her head around the door, and was shocked to find the Legend Killer standing there.

"Is this a bad time?" Randy asked.

"No, it's fine." Eve opened the door fully.

"I... um..." Randy was taken aback to see Eve just in her towel.

"Oh, right. Sorry about that, I was just showering." Eve explained.

Randy held a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"You're really skinny, Eve."

"Not this again." Eve sighed, beginning to get dressed, not revealing any flesh to Randy.

"I'm no expert in eating disorders..."

"Randy!" Eve held up her hands. "I can promise you, I've not got an eating disorder. I'm not making myself sick, and I'm not starving myself."

"You just look so different..."

"I'm under a lot of stress and my appetite just isn't as frequent anymore." Eve replied.

She wasn't lying. The truth was, she just didn't get hungry anymore, due to all the stress she got from Phil.

She didn't think she was fat at all before, and she wanted to return to her old physique, but the idea of food just wasn't tempting anymore. And whenever she got stressed, she'd work it off in the gym.

"You shouldn't let this stuff with Phil interfere with your health..."

"It's not!" Eve shouted. "Please, Randy. I've already had Maria preaching to me, and I don't need the same from you."

"Okay."

"So what did you want?" Eve asked.

"I just wanted to see whether you got my text last night."

"I did."

"Good."

There was an awkward pause between the pair.

"Eve, I hate things being like this." Randy walked over to Eve, who was sat on the windowsill.

"I feel like whatever I do, someone is always scrutinising me." Eve refused to make eye contact with Randy. "It doesn't matter whether it's you, or Maria, or Phil, there's always someone who has something to say."

He cupped Eve's face in his left hand, and turned her so she was looking at him. "I can't speak for Phil – because I have no idea what's going on in his head – but Maria's doing this because she cares about you. I'm doing this because I care about you."

"I care about you, too." Eve replied quietly, entranced in Randy's blue eyes.

His hand was still cupping her chin, and Eve's lips were moving closer and closer to Randy's, however Randy sprung back as his phone began ranging in his pocket.

"Hello?" He answered. "Yeah... Yeah I'll be there." Randy hung up and shot Eve an apologetic look.

"You've got to go?" Eve shrugged. "It's fine."

_It wasn't fine. _

"No, it's not fine." Randy pressed his phone back into his pocket. "You'll be at the pay-per-view Sunday, right?"

Eve nodded.

"Come by my locker room, then." Randy gave Eve a kiss on the cheek, before leaving Eve alone once again.

"Bye." Eve muttered, as she watched the door close behind him.

* * *

_Could everyone please take the poll on my page? It'll take like... 20 seconds! Thanks for reading :) X_


	5. Sweetest Apologies

_Sweetest Apologies_

* * *

The pay-per-view had rolled around pretty quickly, and Eve was adjusting her short blue dress, making sure it fitted perfectly. Of course, something had to go wrong.

"There's something not quite right." Eve looked herself up and down in the full length mirror.

"It's too tight around your boobs." Maria commented. After receiving an apology from her friend, Eve decided it was best for the pair to just forgive each other and forget the situation.

"What should I do?" Eve asked.

"I can make some adjustments." The designing diva began making some small, unnoticeable rips in Eve's dress to loosen it a little.

"Thanks." Eve replied, watching Maria work her magic.

"You look cute." Maria smiled at her friend once her work was done. "I don't know, over the past few days, it's like, you've put on weight or something. You're getting your curves back."

"Gee, thanks." Eve stuck out her tongue. She did her best to pretend to be angry, but the truth was, she was thrilled.

* * *

After her conversation with Randy a couple of days prior, she was determined to return to normal, and she'd been making sure she was eating well and not denying herself anything.

"So what's the occasion?" Maria asked. "I mean, the cute outfit, the sudden return of the cleavage, something's got you happy."

"Life's good, I guess." Eve nodded.

"You do look a lot better though."

"Thanks." Eve checked the watch on her wrist. "Listen, I've got to get going, but I'll see you later."

"Where are you going?"

"I've got a... thing to do." Eve smiled before leaving.

Eve made her way out of the divas locker room, and went through a few simple phases. She checked her breath, she made sure her hair was perfect and...

"Phil?" She felt a pang of disappointment as she saw her boyfriend coming towards her. "What're you doing here?"

"I just won my match against the Undertaker!" Phil said eagerly. "I'm champ again."

"That's great." Eve said sadly, as Phil embraced her into a hug.

"So are we going back to the hotel to 'celebrate' my victory, or what?"

"I thought we had to hang around for the whole show..." Eve attempted an excuse.

"Nope. I bumped into Vince, and he said I could go." Phil took hold of Eve's hand. "Come on, let's go."

Eve found herself following Phil down the hallway, and found herself crossing paths with Randy Orton in the process. Her heart sank as his blue eyes were cold.

"You didn't have to get all dressed up for me." Phil said.

"Trust me, I didn't."

* * *

Two hours later, Phil was asleep in bed next to her, and Eve wondered whether she'd made a huge mistake.

Eve sat on the edge of her bed. She was supposed to meet with Randy, and she didn't see him a lot, so the time she got with him, she valued. Instead, her evening was filled with Phil's loveless, well, love-making.

She slipped back into her blue dress, heels and made her way down to the reception area.

She knew there was something she had to do.

* * *

"You can't tell me what room he's in?" Eve exclaimed. The hotel receptionist was no help at all.

"Confidentiality is key at this hotel." She smiled politely, however Eve got the feeling the receptionist wasn't even paying attention to her.

"Please!" Eve was practically begging. "I need to speak to him!"

"Looking for me?" Eve turned around and realised Randy Orton was stood behind her. He was wearing his leather jacket, and had his gym bag slung over his shoulder.

"Randy, I..."

"Save it, Eve." Randy interrupted, before beginning to walk down the corridor.

"Randy, wait up!" Eve kicked off her heels and began running after him until she eventually caught up with him. "Randy, you have to talk to me!"

"I don't _have_ to do anything, Eve." Randy snapped, as he reached the door of his hotel room, and began unlocking it.

"Fine then, don't talk to me, just listen." Eve followed him into his room, to which Randy wasn't impressed.

"Fine." Randy sat down on the edge of his bed, took of his jacket and looked up at Eve who was standing above him. "I'm listening."

"I'm sorry I went back to the hotel with Phil." Eve sighed, sitting down on a nearby chair. "I'm sorry I've dragged you into all of my problems, because they're not yours. I... I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say to you, except I'm sorry."

Randy didn't say anything. He couldn't even look at Eve.

"I guess if that's it, then I'd better get going." Eve stood up from her chair and began walking towards the door.

"Wait!" Randy stood up and began walking towards Eve. He took Eve's hand in his own, and let it stay there for a moment.

"What're you doing?" Eve asked, watching Randy watching her.

"Don't go back to him." Randy said quietly. "Don't go back to that room. Just... stay here with me."

Before Eve could say anything else, Randy had already planted his lips on top of hers, and slid his tongue into her mouth.

This was all Eve had wanted. Ever since she'd met Randy, this is what she'd longed for. What she'd dreamt about at night. His hands tangled in her hair, as he pulled her in closer to him until they were body to body.

"Randy..." Eve couldn't say anything; instead she just let his name escape her lips, which were already swollen from his kisses.

"I'm sorry, too." Randy rested his forehead against hers tenderly, and pulled one of her hands up to his lips. "I'm sorry I had to fall in love with you."

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Keep the reviews coming, good or bad :) X_


	6. Bad Idea

_Bad Idea_

* * *

"You know, you make these really cute snuffling noises when you sleep."

Opening her eyes, Eve found herself looking at Randy, who was lying next to her smiling.

She couldn't deny that the previous night had been perfect, and as she remembered herself falling asleep in the arms of Randy, her insides felt warm and fuzzy.

"What do you mean 'snuffling noises'?" Eve said defensively.

"I said they were cute!"

"I do not make snuffling noises!"

"Yes, you do. They sound a little something like this." Randy screwed up his face and made a noise which sounded like a cross between a warthog and a toad.

"That's horrible." Eve laughed, buried her head into her pillow. "You're mean."

"I am many things, Miss Torres, but mean is not one of them."

Head still buried in pillow, Eve gave Randy the finger.

"Now _that_ was mean." Randy grabbed Eve and wrapped her up in his arms.

Eve wanted to feel happy, she truly did, but the sound of Phil's voice was stabbing at the back of her brain.

"Is everything okay?" Randy asked, kissing the back of Eve's head lightly.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Eve lied. "Let's just go back to sleep."

* * *

All boys were the same, so much like Phil, Randy was asleep within minutes. Eve managed to snake her way out of Randy's arms and clamour out of bed.

Everything was on the floor. Eve's blue dress, Randy's leather jacket, discarded in small heaps of clothing.

Eve made sure she put her clothes on as quietly as possible, and looked at Randy as she did so.

He was so peaceful, as he slept; the only movement in him was the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. As much as Eve hated having to leave, she knew she couldn't stay there forever.

Before leaving, Eve walked over to Randy's bedside and gently kissed his forehead.

"Sleep tight, Randy."

* * *

From the minute she left Randy's room, Eve knew going back to Phil was something she had to do.

She had to tell him things were over, she had to end it.

Eve took her room key out of her pocket, and unlocked the door, slowly opening it.

Phil was there, most likely waiting for her, sat on the edge of the bed, rolling his wrists.

Eve instantly got a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

"I'm sorry I didn't come back." Eve said with as little emotion as possible.

She thought it was time Phil got a taste of his own medicine; however something caught Eve off guard.

"Did you get _any _sleep last night?" Phil's face was pale and drained, and he had large dark circles around his eyes.

"I've been sat here all night." He said in hushed tones. "Waiting for you."

"Like I said, I'm sorry." Eve shrugged.

"This is unlike you, Eve." Phil stood up. "Where were you?"

"I was with someone else."

Phil looked shocked at Eve's honestly. He had his suspicions, but he expected her to deny them.

"A guy." Eve added, unhelpfully.

"Who is he?" Phil asked, still calm.

"I'm not gonna tell you. He doesn't need to be brought into this." There was no way Eve was going to drop Randy in any kind of trouble.

"Okay." Phil nodded. "So what does this mean?"

"I guess this is it for us." Eve tried her best to hide her relief, but it was difficult.

"This is it?" Phil exclaimed. "This is..." Phil spluttered out an unfinished sentence. "You, Eve Torres, are an ungrateful, conniving bitch."

"I'm a lot of things, Phil, but an ungrateful, conniving bitch is not one of them." Eve said, replicating Randy's words from earlier. It seemed appropriate.

"Oh, please!" Phil yelled. "Come on, Eve, get serious. Before you met me, you were just a small-time backstage interviewer on the brink of a release. I gave you this 'wonderful' career! I gave you..."

"...one of the most unhappy years of my life!" Eve interrupted. "That's right! I'm done with you! I'm done with this relationship, I'm done."

Phil's face contorted in disbelief at his girlfriend's harsh words.

"Being around you is sickening!" Eve couldn't stop. "You are a sick, disgusting man! I can't wait until I get to leave this room, and leave..."

Phil couldn't take Eve's words anymore, and before the brunette could even finish her sentence, his fist had already connected with her mouth.

* * *

Everything slowed down in those two seconds, in which Phil's fist smashed Eve's mouth, and she fell backwards from the impact.

Eve backed herself against the wall, and touched her throbbing top lip. As she pulled away her finger, she realised the skin was completely split and blood was trickling down her chin.

Phil looked horrified at the damage he'd done. He'd hurt Eve before, but never to the point at which she bled.

"I... I'm..." Eve couldn't say anything; instead she made her way to her feet, and ran to the bathroom, making an attempt to clean up her damaged mouth.

As she looked at herself in the mirror, she knew coming back to the room was a bad idea. She looked like a Halloween costume gone wrong. Her lip was inflated, her eyes were red and swollen from the tears that had coated them, and her chin was stained red.

When she got out of the bathroom five minutes later, Phil was nowhere to be found.

* * *

_Sorry! Hope you enjoyed it, despite the slightly depressing turn of events...  
__Thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far, please keep doing so as it is a **big** help for me._

_On a different note, if you haven't taken the poll on my page, please do so, as I'm closing it on the 12th Nov XO_


	7. Let's Hear It For New York

_Let's Hear It For New York_

* * *

With _Empire State of Mind _coming through her iPod headphones, and a pair of Manolos on her feet, Eve couldn't help but feel glamorous, as she hailed down a cab on the busy New York street.

"So Sex and The City." Eve smiled, before turning to the driver. "The InterContinental, please."

Looking out of the window, Eve had to admire the picturesque scenery. It was early evening, and the sun was setting behind the Statue of Liberty.

"It's beautiful." Eve thought out loud.

"You not from round here?" The driver said.

"No, I'm from Colorado, but I travel a lot."

"I recognise your face, you look so familiar..."

"I actually work for the WWE."

"That's where I know you from!" Eve could see the driver grinning in his mirror. "My son has your poster on his wall. You're one of those divas."

"That I am." Eve giggled. "And tell your son I say thanks."

"You could go one better and write him an autograph." The driver suggested.

"You drive a hard bargain, but I'm sure I could do that." Eve smiled, rooting around in her bag for a pen and paper; however her attention was caught by her flashing cell phone.

**ONE NEW MESSAGE  
TO: evetorres  
FROM: randyorton  
**_**WE NEED 2 TALK, I'M ONLINE – R X**_

It was the conversation Eve had been putting off for too long. Just as she was about to write a reply, the car came to a jolting halt.

"Here we are." The driver pulled up outside the hotel. "So about that autograph..."

* * *

It had been exactly a week since Phil had busted Eve's lip, and she'd not spoken to him, or Randy since. The truth was, she was embarrassed, and wanted to escape the incident.

When she was in the bathroom cleaning up her lip, she remembered Vince telling her a day earlier about an opportunity to represent the WWE in a series of east coast tours alongside The Miz from Raw.

At the time, Eve wasn't interested; however it suddenly seemed like the perfect way to get out before she was in too deep, and after clearing up her lip, she arrived at Vince's office, suitcase in hand.

* * *

Whilst in New York, Eve had avoided her laptop; however she knew she couldn't leave it alone forever.

Once she logged on in her hotel room, she found out she had 23 unread messages, mostly from her Smackdown friends, wondering where the hell she'd gone.

There were about 7 from Randy. None from Phil, she noted.

Eve did her best to work through all the messages; however she only read seven, before getting bored and logging onto her I.M.

* * *

**Eve, where've you been? **

Of course, Randy was there to greet her.

_I've had some east coast tours to do._

**Why didn't you tell me? **

_Because it's not a big deal..._

**I woke up, and you were gone. What happened? **

_I had to go back to my room. _

**...**

_Phil was there. _

**Are you okay? **

_I'm fine, but things are over between us. _

**What happened? **

_I told him I slept with someone else, but I didn't mention you. _

**Why?**

_I dunno, it just didn't seem necessary. _

**Whatever, I'm just glad it's over. **

_Me too. _

Eve leaned back against the headboard, and winced as she touched her bruised lip. Despite all the physical pain she'd gone through, it seemed like she'd had a pretty easy ride.

**So when are you coming back from New York? **

_Well, the tour ended today, but I'm owed some holiday, so I'm going back to Colorado for a week. _

**I can't stand not seeing you. **

_You can't stand not seeing me? Or my boobs? _

**Your boobs, I mean, you. **

_Ha ha, very funny. _

**Seriously, if you were here right now... **

_Let's keep it PG, Randy... _

**You weren't saying that the other night...**

_Whatever. Anyway, I've gotta go. I'm going to put on some sexy lingerie and have a pillow fight with another girl. _

**See, you are mean. **

* * *

Pulling up into her parent's driveway, Eve only then realised how much she missed Colorado, and how good it was to be home.

Her childhood home hadn't changed much since Eve left for college in California.

Her dad's station wagon was still parked on its usual spot on the road, her little brother's bike was leaned against the garage, and she could see her mom, looking out of the living room window for her, much like how she would when Eve came home from elementary school.

"Evie!" Her mom stuck her head out of the window and waved.

"Hey, mom!" Eve called, getting out of her car and pulling her suitcase out of the trunk.

"How are you doing?" Her mom was coming outside to greet her daughter with a big hug.

Eve sighed and dragged her suitcase into the house. "My flight was delayed by an hour, and then we had to make an emergency landing... Eurgh, it was terrible."

"You tired?"

"Exhausted." Eve smiled weakly. "So where's dad?"

"He's in the living room, with..."

"With?" Eve shut the front door behind her.

"Well, he says he's a friend of yours."

"Evie!" Her dad called from the living room.

"Hey daddy, what's up?" Eve walked into the living room to receive the shock of her life.

"You didn't tell us you had a boyfriend, and such a charming one at that." Eve's mom turned to Phil, and smiled.


	8. Forgive And Forget?

_Forgive and Forget?_

* * *

Much like the rest of her parents' home, not a lot had changed in Eve's bedroom over the years.

The walls were still a bright shade of yellow, and there was a Backstreet Boys poster above her bed. Copies of Cosmo Girl from 1999 were sprawled across her desk, and photos of her friends were pinned onto her tack board.

Eve stepped out of the sliding doors, which led out to a balcony which looked over her back garden, and into the gardens of a couple of her neighbours, not that she ever looked...

Her balcony was pretty small, with only room for a tiny table and two chairs. Eve sat down on one of the chairs, and looked out at the Denver hills.

Suddenly, a tapping on the sliding doors made Eve jump, as she turned around to find Phil stood the other side of the glass.

"Can I join you?" Phil slid open one of the doors.

Before Eve could say no, he already sat down.

"We need to talk." He continued.

"To be honest, I really don't want to talk to you, nor do I have anything to say to you." Eve continued staring out into the air.

"I'm sorry." Phil shrugged.

"Really? You're sorry? Because you don't sound like a guy who's sorry." Eve almost laughed in disbelief. "I can't even believe you showed up at my house. You could've showed up anywhere, but you _had_ to show up here."

"I needed to get your attention."

"Well, you've certainly done that."

"I'm sorry." Phil sighed. "I made a big mistake, and I blew it."

"You blew it?" Eve exclaimed.

"I blew it."

"You didn't blow it. In normal relationships, blowing it would be forgetting to take out the trash, or forgetting to pick up the groceries, or missing a daughter's piano recital, but we're not in a normal relationship. You see the thing is, Phil, we're in a messed up relationship and you punched me in the mouth!"

"People make mistakes."

"You're comparing this to making a mistake?" Eve was furious; however she kept her voice down, as she knew walls in the Torres household were thin. "You compare _this_ to 'blowing it' or 'making mistakes'. You don't see that this is so much more than just that."

"I can't apologise anymore. I want to make things better."

"I want to make things better, Eve."

Eve got up from her seat. "If you want to make things better, you'll pack your bags and be gone tomorrow morning."

"Eve, please..."

"I'm serious, Phil." Eve replied, half in the doors. "I would kick you out sooner, but unfortunately, I've always been too nice for my own good, and it gets me in trouble a lot. But I guess you'd know that better than anyone."

* * *

"Everything okay, honey?" Eve's mom asked, as Eve came down into the kitchen, where her mom was making dinner.

"Yeah, fine." Eve replied, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"You sure? I thought you'd seen a ghost when you saw Phil."

"Well, to be honest, Phil and I didn't exactly end on good terms last time I saw him."

"Explain." Her mom came and sat down next to her. Eve missed heart-to-hearts with her mom.

"Phil and I haven't spoken in about a week." Eve admitted. "Last time I saw him, we got into this huge fight, and he stormed out..."

"Couples get into fights, Eve." Her mom said gently.

"I know that, but some of the things he said – and did – were kind of unforgivable."

"You might not believe me, but nothing is unforgivable. It may seem like the worst thing right now, but..."

"Mom, please..." This was not what Eve needed to hear.

"No, just hear me out, Eve." Her mom interrupted. "You might not want to hear this, but there have been so many times when your father and I have been on the brink separating, purely because of things that we said and did, which we believed we couldn't fix."

Eve was shocked. Her parents seemed to have the perfect marriage.

"Eve, I try to be the best mother I can, and I've always tried to show you how to learn from my mistakes. If I can teach you one thing and one thing only, it would be that nothing is unfixable."

* * *

Eve looked through the crack of the living room door, so she could see Phil setting up camp on the sofa. She tapped on the door, and waited until Phil came to answer.

"Hey." He said, quietly.

"Here," Eve thrusted a couple of pillows she was holding into his arms. "You can watch the TV, but try to keep it down because my brother has school tomorrow."

"Thanks." Phil threw the pillows down onto the sofa.

"Have you packed your suitcase?" Eve asked, coolly.

"I have." Phil replied. "But please, think before making a decision, Eve."

"I have." Eve shrugged. "See you in the morning, Phil.

* * *

After a sleepless night, Eve knew she had a decision to make.

Getting out of bed, she had a shower, and changed into a pair of jeans, sneakers and a sweatshirt.

She straightened her hair – something she rarely did – purely as an excuse to keep her decision out of her mind, and applied her make-up.

She went downstairs, and prepared a bowl of cereal, and ate it slowly. She had a glass of orange juice on the side.

That was when she knew the time had come.

She didn't knock on the door of the living room; instead, she made her way inside herself.

Phil was sat on the sofa, and true to his word, his suitcase was sat next to him. Eve took a long look at his face; it didn't look as if he'd had much sleep either.

"Hi." He stood up when he noticed her.

"Come on, we've got a plane to catch." Eve said.

"We?" Phil's face held a look of hope.

"Yeah, we." Eve smiled gently.

* * *

_If I can teach you one thing and one thing only, it would be that nothing is unfixable._

* * *

**Sorry! I know that's probably _not_ what you wanted to read, but I've got to keep the story going SOMEHOW.  
Hope you enjoyed it, and thank you to all the reviewers so far! As cheesey as it sounds, it means so much, and please keep it coming. **

**There's a new poll leading on from my previous one. It is the top 4 narrowed down from the Top 7, so please make your two picks! **

**X**


	9. Missing Pieces

_Missing Pieces_

* * *

"Have you heard those rumours about the diva trade?" Maria asked Eve, as the pair was hanging out in the women's locker room.

"No." Eve, who was fixing her hair in the mirror, replied. "What diva trade?"

"Well, it's only rumours so far, but apparently they're 'shaking things up' by moving a couple of divas onto different rosters." Maria said quietly.

"Like who?"

"I've heard that Mickie James is coming to Smackdown." Maria lowered her voice. "Apparently it's like a 'demotion' because they think she got fat..."

"Mickie James isn't fat!" Eve exclaimed, turning around from the mirror.

"Managements words, not mine!" Maria held up her hands, however she couldn't say anymore, as there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Eve called.

Mandy, one of the backstage assistants came inside.

"Hey Mandy." Eve looked down at the bouquet she was holding. "Cute flowers."

"Thanks, but actually they were just delivered here for you." Mandy handed the bouquet over to Eve. "They're gorgeous; I wish my boyfriend would buy me some."

"They're from Phil?" Eve smiled, reading the note, which simply said, _Love Phil X. _

"Guilty of looking." Mandy winked before leaving.

"That's adorable." Eve sniffed the bouquet of white roses, before showing them to Maria.

"So you and Phil..."

"...are better than ever."

And this time, Eve wasn't even lying. Things _were_ better than ever.

Ever since she pair had returned from Colorado, Phil had been a total gentleman towards Eve. He'd been paying her attention, buying her presents and just generally being the perfect boyfriend.

"I'm glad to see you're happy again." Maria gave her friend a hug.

"I am." However there was a big part of Eve that felt incomplete.

* * *

Phil was out at a promotional event all evening; however he made up for it by sending Eve texts throughout the evening.

As she sat in her hotel room, Eve went through her emails, checking everything was organised. She turned on her I.M; however the only person she actually wanted to speak to was offline.

"Weird." Eve said under her breath. She pulled out her cell phone and began texting.

**TO: randyorton  
FROM: evetorres  
**_**R U IGNORING ME? XX**_

* * *

Two hours later, and still no response, which Eve noted was very unlike Randy. Wherever he was, he'd always make time to text Eve.

Eve decided perhaps the only thing to do was call him. She also decided to withhold her number, so he didn't know it was her.

After just three rings, he picked up.

"_Hello?" _

"Randy, it's me."

There was silence.

"It's Eve."

The line went completely dead.

* * *

Eve couldn't believe he'd hung up on her. He'd _never_ hung up on her before, and there was no way that was an accident.

She understood that he wasn't going to be happy that she was back with Phil, but she at least wanted him to understand her reasons.

Eve called again, but didn't bother to withhold the I.D.

This time, it went straight to answer machine.

"_Hey, it's Randy. You know what to do, leave your message after the tone." _

"Randy." Eve began. "I get that you're angry about my decision, but the last thing... the last thing I want is for things to be difficult between us. You're my friend, and I just... I don't want to lose you..."

Eve couldn't say anymore, as she'd been cut off by the time limit.

"Damn it!" Eve yelled, throwing her phone down on the floor, however just as she did so, it began vibrating.

**1 NEW MESSAGE  
TO: evetorres  
FROM: philbrookes  
**_**ON MY WAY BACK, C U SOON XX**_

* * *

Just as Eve felt herself falling asleep, Eve saw the screen on her cell phone lighting up her black hotel room.

Phil's arm was draped across her waist, so she lifted it so she could lean over to grab her phone.

**1 NEW MESSAGE  
TO: evetorres  
FROM: randyorton  
**_**I WAS REALLY FALLING FOR U, EVE TORRES & AS MUCH AS I WANT TO B HAPPY FOR U, I JUST CAN'T BE. **_

Eve thought in that moment, her heart would shatter into a million pieces.

_

* * *

_

Sorry it's so short, but I hope it's alright!  
As usual, read and review, and please take the new poll on my page if you haven't already!! XX


	10. Feeling Blue, Feeling Red?

_Feeling Blue, Feeling... Red?_

* * *

Eve just wanted Randy to listen to her.

Ever since he'd told her he couldn't be happy for her, he'd ignored all of Eve's attempts at contact.

Her texts, her phone calls, her emails, all unanswered.

In the passenger seat of Phil's car on the way to the autograph signing, Eve pulled out her cell phone and began punching away.

**TO: randyorton  
FROM: evetorres  
**_**LAST CHANCE, PLEASE TALK TO ME XXXX**_

"Who're you texting?" Maria's voice came from the backseat.

"No-one." Eve replied.

"A secret boyfriend you're not telling me about?" Phil laughed.

"Of course not, just Matt." Eve lied, putting her phone away in her pocket.

"So are you coming round to my room tonight?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, I just..."

She was caught off by the sound of her phone buzzing in her pocket.

_Thank God. _

She flipped open her phone and felt a pang of disappointment.

**TO: evetorres  
FROM: matthardy  
**_**NEED TO SPEAK TO YOU, AFTER SIGNING? M XX**_

"From Matt?" Maria asked.

"Yeah." Eve sighed.

**

* * *

**

"You're being traded to Raw?" Eve exclaimed, as she and Matt Hardy were getting onboard the shuttle bus which was taking them from the autograph signing to the house show.

Matt Hardy was Team Blue through and through, and Eve couldn't imagine her best male friend being on another brand.

"Why are you going?" She asked.

"Change of scenery." Matt replied, using air quotes. "Managements words, not my own."

"When are you going?"

"Well, I'm being written out at the tapings tomorrow. They're having me getting my ass whooped by Batista, but then I'm going to re-debut on Raw in three weeks."

"This sucks." Eve sighed, sitting in the opposite aisle to Matt. "I'll miss you."

"And I'll miss you too, Eve." Matt smiled.

"Well, you never know, I could be joining you on Team Red any day now." Eve shrugged.

"Oh yeah. That diva trade's coming up, right?" Matt queried. "Do you know whether you're being traded or not?"

Eve shook her head. "Vince wants us to watch the show ourselves and find out."

"Element of surprise?"

"Probably. I'm going round to Maria's room tonight so we can find out..."

"What's up, guys?" The pair was greeted by Phil coming in the middle of them, as he took a seat beside Eve.

"Matt's being drafted to Raw." Eve announced, putting on her sad puppy-dog face.

"In the diva draft?" Phil couldn't help but smirk.

"No, in three weeks." Eve slapped Phil's chest, lightly.

"Oh, you had me worried." He winked at Matt.

"You never know, I could be there after tonight." Eve shrugged.

"What? On Raw?"

"Yeah. I can feel it, somehow."

"Is it your time of the month or something?"

"You know what I mean; I can just... sense it."

* * *

"I'm going to Maria's room." Eve called to Phil, who was in the bathroom.

He came out to greet her, his hair slightly wet from showering and a pair of sweatpants covering his lower half. "What did you say?"

"I said, I'm going to Maria's room to watch Raw." Eve repeated. "What're you up to tonight?"

"Some of the guys are going out, and I'm gonna go along."

"Inviting yourself along, Phillip? Not cool." Eve laughed.

Phil approached Eve and gave her a long, slow kiss. "Damn, you look good tonight."

"_Damn?"_ Eve laughed. "Since when did you turn into JTG?"

"You know what I mean." He kissed her again.

"This could be the last time you kiss me as a member of the Smackdown roster."

"Oh my God, will you stop going on about that?" Phil laughed. "I doubt you're gonna get moved, so stop worrying and enjoy your night."

"Whatever, it'll be you that'll be sad when I'm gone."

* * *

"What have I missed?" Eve asked, as she plonked herself down in front of the TV.

"Mickie is definitely coming to Smackdown." Maria confirmed.

"Shut up!"

"So is Beth Phoenix." Maria winced.

"Holy sh..."

"It's back on!" Maria hushed her friend, pointing to Michael Cole on commentary.

'_Welcome back to Monday Night Raw! Before the break we confirmed that a Diva Trade is taking currently taking place, and so far, Raw has lost two former women's champs; Mickie James and the Glamazon Beth Phoenix!' _

'_I think it's time Raw gained some divas, don't you, Michael?' _

'_Absolutely, King! Look at this, we're got The Bella's!' _

'_I've always loved twins!' _

"Anymore?" Eve asked the TV impatiently.

"You know, Michael Cole and King can't _actually_ hear you." Maria rolled her eyes.

"SSH!"

'_Look who else we're got, King! Eve Torres!' _

"_You know I'm a huge Eve fan, Michael...' _

_

* * *

_

The hotel room went silent, as Eve and Maria looked at each other.

The silence was broken, however, by Eve's phone vibrating.

**TO: evetorres  
FROM: randyorton  
**_**WELCOME TO RAW **_

* * *

**OOOOHHHH juicy!! Ha!  
Please keeping reviewing and stuff, because I've got the next couple of chapters already planned and am SO pumped to get them wrote. **


	11. Leave It Behind

**A pretty short chapter again. Sorry! Hope you enjoy it, as always.  
I have 50 comments for a story! I know to some, that's like, nothing, but to me, that's ALOT. Thank you to everyone who reviews, and please keep it up because it means SO much  
If FanFiction weren't cyber, I'd give you all cookies :)X **

* * *

_Leave It Behind_

* * *

"I can't believe it." Maria sighed. "I can't believe you're _actually_ going."

"Me neither." Eve replied, putting the final contents into her suitcase.

"This is it." Maria said.

"Don't go all Michael Jackson on me." Eve laughed, before zipping up the case.

"I can't help it." Maria waved her hands in front of her face, in an attempt to hold back her tears.

To be honest, Eve wasn't feeling too happy either.

She was about to go to her last Smackdown taping, and straight afterwards she was getting the plane to join the rest of the Raw roster.

"Hold on, I've got something for you." Eve dug into the side compartment of her suitcase, and pulled out a small, neatly wrapped parcel.

"Eve! I thought we weren't doing presents!" Maria said guiltily, although she almost snatched the present out of Eve's hands.

"I know, but I saw it and I knew you'd love it."

Maria tore open the parcel and was confused, as she pulled out a soft grey sweater.

"What?" Eve raised an eyebrow.

"Eve, I love it, but I already have this exact one." Maria giggled.

"I know, because that _is_ the exact one." Eve smiled.

"What are you talking about?"

"I stole it out of your case a couple of weeks ago when I had nothing to wear for my date with Phil. I totally forgot about it and the other day I found it at the bottom of my suitcase, and remembered it was yours."

"You never were good at buying presents." Maria smiled, and leaned over to hug her friend. "But thank you for returning it."

"Come on, we'd better get going to the arena."

* * *

The pit of Eve's stomach held a sick feeling in it.

She'd said goodbye to the rest of the roster. All of her closest friends; Maria, Matt, Cryme Tyme, The Hart Dynasty, Layla, Gregory Helms... all of them.

Now it was time to say the hardest goodbye of all.

"Are you sure you don't want me to hold your suitcase?" Phil said, as Eve queued outside the departures lounge.

"Phil, I'm practically on the plane." Eve laughed. "I can manage fine."

"I'm just trying to help." He replied. "You know, I didn't actually think you'd end up leaving."

"But I did." Eve shrugged. "And that's the way the cookie crumbles."

"Nice cliché."

"Thanks." Eve paused as the attendant checked her boarding pass. "My flights taking off in a minute. I'd better go."

"I don't want you to go."

"I don't want to go either." Eve gave Phil one last hug. "But I have to. Besides, I'll call you every day, and I'll see you on TV once a week."

"...Because that's so much better." Phil said dryly.

"Stop being so negative." She sighed. "Be happy that I've got a new opportunity and that I could be the new Divas champion any day."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Miss, but we need you to come through now." One of the assistants approached Eve.

"I'm coming." Eve kissed Phil. "I'll call you when I land."

* * *

_So Mr Orton, do you actually have a life or do you just spend your days on here? :P  
_**Nope. I just have a sensor in my brain that tells me when you're online.  
**_Oh, so you're talking to me again? _**  
You're coming to Raw now, I doubt Phil's happy about that. And THAT is something which makes me VERY happy.  
**_You know, you can't be rude about him anymore... at least not to my face.  
_**I guess I'll just have to do it behind your back then. **_  
I guess so.  
_**So where are you now?  
**_I landed yesterday, and I have a day to recover from my jetlag. I'm in my hotel room.  
_**Want some company ;)  
**_Randy...  
_**I'm kidding! You don't want to come out and do something then?  
**_I'm exhausted. Albany to Sacramento is a long flight.  
_**We're in San Francisco.  
**_Exactly.  
_**I've got to go anyway, I have to meet someone.  
**_Ooh, who is she? __**  
**_**What makes you think I'm going on a date? You know who my feelings lie with, Eve.  
**_Don't wait around for me, Randy. I'm not worth the drama. _


	12. Sex, Lies & Wrestling

__

Sex, Lies & Wrestling

* * *

"I'd like to propose a toast," Gail Kim held up her water bottle, signalling for the other divas in the locker room to follow in suit. "To Nikki and Brie Bella, and Eve Torres! Raw's newest divas,"

"Raw's newest divas!" The other divas clinked their water bottles together.

It was a pretty cheerful night. Eve had won her debut match against Jillian, and all the divas were in a celebrating mood.

"Congratulations, girly." Kelly smiled, giving Eve a hug.

Kelly and Eve were good friends, and Eve was thrilled they were reunited.

"I'm so happy you're here."

"I'm happy to be here." Eve replied, hugging her friend back. "We need to catch up. What are you doing tonight?"

"Not a lot." Kelly replied. "We should go out for drinks."

"Totally." Eve said, enthusiastically. "Meet me in the parking lot after the show."

Perhaps Raw wouldn't be too bad after all.

* * *

"So, I didn't even know about you and Punk!" Kelly exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

"That just proves we don't speak enough." Eve laughed, sipping at her Red Bull and vodka.

"Tell me everything."

"There's not a lot to tell." Eve shrugged. "He asked me out, I accepted, we started dating, then became boyfriend and girlfriend."

Obviously, Eve missed out some more, sobering, parts of the story, but she didn't feel the need to add those.

"I remember you used to have a crush on Phil." Eve grinned, knowingly.

"Oh my God!" Kelly cackled. "That was back when we were on ECW together, a _long_ time ago."

"Did you guys ever date?"

"No way." Kelly shook her head "We'd make such a weird couple."

"So how's your love-life at the moment?"

"Pretty non-existent." Kelly sighed.

"How the hell is that? You're stunning."

"Stunning in some guys eyes is perceived as being easy." Kelly explained lightly. "Like the other night..."

"What happened the other night?"

"It's just..." Kelly sighed. "There was this guy I liked, and I thought he liked me too, but when I woke up the next morning he was gone."

"Guys are jerks. Was it a wrestler?"

"It always is." Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Who was it?"

"I don't think I want to say." Kelly blushed.

"I'm not going to tell anyone about it Kells, your secret's safe." Eve took one of her friend's hands in her own.

Kelly smiled at her friend's support. "It was Randy."

* * *

Eve dropped Kelly's hand so it made a thudding noise on the table.

Kelly's smile faded. "Eve?"

"I'm sorry, I just didn't expect that."

Eve didn't. There were tight knots forming in her stomach, and everything else in the room seemed to disappear, except the sound of Kelly's voice ringing in her head. She had no idea why she felt this way.

"He just seems like such a nice guy." Eve said helplessly, picking up her friends hand again.

"That's what I thought." Kelly smiled slightly. "He kept talking about this girl who he liked, but he couldn't have, and I don't know why – perhaps it was the alcohol – but I assumed he was talking about me."

"I'm sorry, when did all this happen?"

"Wednesday evening."

**I've got to go anyway, I have to meet someone.  
**_Ooh, who is she?  
_**What makes you think I'm going on a date? You know who my feelings lie with, Eve.**

"Well, he's a jerk." Eve commented. "I just wished I'd have known sooner."

* * *

Driving back to the hotel, the sick feeling in Eve's stomach hadn't settled.

She should have been upset at the fact that Randy hurt Kelly, but she wasn't.

In an attempt to avert her thoughts, she turned on the radio.

_I'll never be the same  
__I'm caught inside the memories  
__The promises, our yesterdays  
A__nd I belong to you_

"Stupid Red." Eve muttered, turning off the radio.

She was with Phil, so why was she feeling this way?

"You're not jealous." Eve told herself as she pulled into the hotel parking lot. "You're just in shock."

_I just can't walk away  
cause after loving you  
I can never be the same..._

* * *

Eve walked through the hotel corridors, until she found the elevator.

She pressed the button to open the doors, and the one person she wanted to see the least was stood inside.

"Eve." Randy's face instantly lit up, as he moved over so there was room for the brunette diva.

Eve didn't say anything, instead shook her head in disgust and pressed the button taking her to the third floor.

"Anyone home?" Randy waved a hand in front of Eve's face.

As angry as she wanted to be with him, she found it so difficult.

"Eve, seriously, what's going on?"

"Kelly told me everything." Eve snapped her head around so she was looking at him. "You give guys a bad name."

_Or more like, how could you do this to me? _

"I spoke to you that night Randy, you never mentioned a date with Kelly." Eve sounded disgusted. "How the hell could you be so... so...?"

The lift doors slowly opened.

"Let me explain!" Randy called, as Eve began walking out.

"Don't even speak to me." Eve called back. "Guys like you make me sick."

* * *

**Uh oh... keep the reviews coming :) Hopefully I'll have the next chapter ready by tomorrow :) X**


	13. We Kiss, We MakeUp

_We Kiss, We Make-Up..._

* * *

"Eve, wait up!" Randy called, as he noticed Eve walking through the hotel lobby.

"I really don't want to talk to you right now." Eve said quietly. She couldn't help but notice how cute he looked, however she instantly reminded herself that she had a boyfriend.

"Can't you at least let me explain this Kelly situation?"

Eve sighed, but nodded. She owed him at least the chance to explain himself.

"Great, are you free for lunch?"

"Yep."

"There's a cafe down the street, meet me there at about one-ish."

"Okay." Eve shrugged, watching Randy walk out of the hotel.

She already knew this was a bad idea.

* * *

Sitting in the cafe, Eve looked out of the window at the buzzing street.

_Everyone looks so stressed out_, Eve thought to herself.

She caught her reflection in the mirror, and subconsciously began fixing her hair. She took it out of the slightly messy ponytail it had previously been in, and...

"You don't have to make yourself pretty for me." As Eve turned around, Randy was making himself comfortable in the seat opposite her.

"Whatever." Eve shook her hair out slightly. "I ordered you a coffee because I didn't know whether you wanted anything to eat."

The truth was, this was a pretty funny looking place, and as pissed off with Randy as Eve was, the last thing she wanted was to give the guy food poisoning.

"Thanks." Randy picked up the polystyrene cup and took a sip out of it.

"Go on then." Eve eventually said.

"I can't, it's too hot."

"Not that." Eve couldn't help but smile. "Tell me why you did what you did to Kelly."

"Don't worry, Eve. I get why you're doing this." Randy winked.

"Because Kelly's my friend."

"Or because you're jealous.?" Randy suggested. "You're not upset that I hurt Kelly, you're upset that I didn't tell you I was going on a date with her."

"That's ridiculous." Eve scoffed.

"You're jealous" Randy concluded, putting down his cup.

"No, I'm not!" Eve said. Her voice was a little too high-pitched so she toned it down. "Just tell me what happened, Orton."

"Not a lot." Randy put down the cup. "I knew she liked me, I asked her out on a date, she said yes, we went out, we had sex and I left the next morning."

"Why did you leave? Are you not attracted to her or something?"

"Kelly's a sweet girl, but there's something missing." Randy reached across the table and laced Eve's fingers through his own.

"Randy, I told you, stop holding out for me." Eve sounded frustrated; however she didn't attempt to move her hand.

"The truth is, I woke up in Kelly's hotel room, and I was disappointed." Randy said slowly. "I was disappointed because she wasn't you. When I woke up next to you, I felt happy. I felt like I'd won the lottery for God's sake. I finally had Eve Torres in my arms, right where I wanted her, and then the next day, she was gone."

"I had to go." Eve said quietly.

"That night with Kelly was a total mistake. All the time I was with her, all I could think about was how much I wished she was you."

Eve didn't say anything.

"Tell me you don't feel the same way as I do." Randy said persistently. "You can't honestly tell me that when you're with Phil, you don't think of me. Tell me that when he touches you, you go all soft and quivery like you did with me, and tell me you don't wish those hands touching you were mine! And tell me..."

"Stop!" Eve exclaimed, standing up and walking out of the cafe.

* * *

"Eve!" Randy called, following her out.

They were on the street now, and people were watching them, but Randy didn't care.

"Tell me, Eve." His voice softened. "_Tell me." _

Eve opened her mouth to talk, but as she did, her cell phone began vibrating in her pocket.

"It's Phil." She said quietly. "I've got to take this."

And she began walking back down the street.

* * *

"_Tell me, Eve." His voice softened. "Tell me." _

Everything Eve had done that day; all she could think about was Randy.

At the gym, Randy was in her head. At her photoshoot, Randy was in her head. Even the little moments, when she was fixing her make-up, his face was in the mirror.

He got under her skin, and he knew exactly how to do it.

It was late at night. Almost midnight, and all Eve wanted to do was relax. She got into the bathtub in her bathroom and for a moment, she managed to forget about Randy, as she let the hot water soak over her.

_If I hadn't have moved to Raw, would this have happened?_

There it was again. He was back in her mind.

Before she could think about him anymore, she heard someone knocking at the door of her hotel room.

"Who the hell is it at this hour?" Eve muttered, slipping out of the tub. She wrapped a towel around herself, and walked out of the bathroom to answer the door.

Randy was stood there. "You never answered my question."

"It's late. Shouldn't you be on your laptop?" Eve smirked, as she let Randy come into her room. There was something dangerous about letting him come into her room, and she knew it.

"How am I meant to focus on anything if I can't get an answer from you?" Randy sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Get off my bed." Eve instructed.

Randy obliged, however as he did, he began walking closer to Eve. The hairs on her bare skin were standing on end, and there was something about the way Randy was smiling that showed he knew that.

"You know the way I feel about you, Eve." Randy ran a finger along one of her arms, sending a chill up her spine. "Stop fighting this."

Eve decided silence was her best weapon. She tipped her head down, so she wouldn't have to look at him.

Randy took Eve's chin in his index finger and thumb, and pulled it up so she had to look at him. was lost in his blue eyes, and found herself instigating the inevitable kiss.

* * *

It was wrong, and Eve knew it, but she'd been fighting it for way too long.

His lips were surprisingly soft, and they knew exactly how to tease Eve. It was only minutes later that Eve's towel, and most of Randy's clothing had been discarded across the floor, and they were on the bed.

Randy eventually pulled his lips away from Eve's. "I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to."

"It doesn't matter." Eve panted for breath. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled his lips down onto hers greedily. "Phil doesn't matter right now. You do."

Randy's mouth spread into a broad smile. "I meant what I said that first night we spent together. I've fallen in love with you."

"Don't say stuff you don't mean." Eve shook her head. She didn't want him to just say stuff in the heat of the moment which he'd regret later.

"I mean it." He pushed a strand of brown hair out of her eyes. "I love you, Eve Torres."


	14. Getting Distracted

**I haven't updated in a couple of days, but that's because I've been working on the full plot of the story. In all, there are going to be 24 chapters, meaning that including this one, there'll be 10 more left.  
Please keep reviewing because it really helps me in writing :) Thanks again - Melissa XX**

_Getting Distracted_

* * *

"_You miss me?" _Eve could practically hear Maria smiling, as she sat in the back of the taxi which was taking her from her hotel to the airport.

"Of course." Eve chuckled. "What's Smackdown like without me?"

"_It's certainly... different."_ Maria replied. _"Michelle and Layla are still being bitches, but at least Mickie's there to back me up." _

"I've always hated those two." Eve said bitterly. "I'm so glad they weren't moved to Raw, but I do have to put up with Maryse."

"_Ouch!" _Maria giggled, before changing her tone._ "Phil's missing you so much." _

"And I miss him too, but we speak on the phone all the time, it's as if I'm actually still there." Eve laughed.

"_Yeah, but it's not really the same." _Eve could now hear Maria frowning.

"Listen, I'm at the airport, I've got to go." Eve said. "Give Phil a big hug from me."

"_I will." _

"I'll call you when I land."

Eve grabbed her suitcase out of the trunk of the car, and began lugging towards to the door of the airport.

"You could at least give me a hand." She called to Randy, who was waiting outside the airport for her.

"You seem to be doing a pretty good job." He smirked.

"You shouldn't smoke." Eve took the cigarette he was smoking out of his hand, and stubbing it out with the heel of her boot. "It's a filthy habit."

"I bought some of those patches the other day actually." Randy gave Eve a kiss on the cheek. "Just for you, _sweetheart._"

"Well, it's a start."

* * *

3 weeks had passed since Eve had arrived on Raw, and she was enjoying herself more than she'd originally expected.

She was number one contender to Maryse's Divas title; she had a new group of friends, not to mention she was secretly seeing Randy now, something which had both its positives and its negatives.

The positives were that he was sweet, and caring towards her, and the pair had more fun than Eve had ever had with Phil.

The negatives, however, were that everything was so secret, their relationship was limited to meeting up in his hotel room at night, or sneaking kisses in empty corridors at events.

"Seat number?" Eve asked, as she and Randy waited for their boarding passes to be checked.

"32F." Randy replied, flashing his ticket.

"Damn." Eve held up her own. "26A."

Randy lowered his voice. "I guess I'll be taking a hell of a lot of... trips to the bathroom?"

"If that's what you want to call them." Eve smirked.

* * *

"You don't actually know how happy I am that you're here." Eve squealed, as Matt Hardy swapped seats with Gail Kim so he could have a talk with Eve on the plane.

"So how does Raw compare with Smackdown?" Matt asked.

"They're really not all that different." Eve shrugged. "People are all nice; travel schedule's hectic... only difference is that the shows are live instead of taped."

"I'm sure you handle live TV fine."

"I'm not too bad."

"And I hear you're number one contender."

Matt signalled for a high five, to which Eve reciprocated.

"How cool is that?"

"Very cool." Eve nodded. "I'm gonna make that butterfly belt look..."

Eve found her attention caught by Randy Orton walking down one of the aisles towards her, or more likely, towards the bathrooms.

As he walked past her, his hand discretely brushed across the bare skin on her arm, sending a chill up her spine.

"Eve?" Matt waved a hand in front of her face, as she'd stopped midsentence.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Eve shook her head a little. "What was I saying?"

"You were gonna make that butterfly belt look..."

"I'm gonna make that butterfly belt look..." Eve had forgot her point, so she improvised good. "I'll make it look good."

Matt slowly nodded.

"I need to use the bathroom." Eve got up from her seat. "I'll be right back."

* * *

"I've been in here for like... ten minutes, I think Matt's going to realise I'm gone." Eve giggled, as Randy's tongue traced across the sensitive part of her collarbone.

"Just a couple more minutes." Randy smiled, kissing Eve on the lips, before shooting her his best 'blue eyed boy' look.

"You know I can't resist those eyes." Eve grinned. "But can we reposition? This toilet paper holder is digging into my back."

"The flush handle's digging into mine, but you don't hear me moaning." Randy sighed.

He sat down on the toilet lid, and picked Eve up and put her on his lips, as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Better?"

"Much." Eve kissed Randy again. "So maybe a couple more minutes wouldn't hurt."

* * *

"Can you help me with my zip?" Eve asked Randy, as he put his shirt over his head.

"Sure." Randy got onto his knees and worked the zip on the side of Eve's shirt which snaked all the way up Eve's back.

"Well, that was... new." Eve smiled, slipping on her boots.

"Yeah... new." Randy tilted his head to the side. "Now we need to work out how we're going to get out of here unnoticed."

"I'll go out first." Eve gave Randy one last quick kiss, before sliding out of the door.

Hoping no-one saw her, Eve began walking the hall which led from the bathroom to the cabin, however she when she saw a figure coming towards her, she panicked.

"Shit." Eve quickly sprung back into the bathroom, which was luckily unlocked, practically throwing herself onto Randy.

"What're you doing?" Randy was seriously confused.

"I saw someone coming, so I decide to get back to safety." Eve sighed, flopping down on the floor.

"I knew you'd come crawling back." Randy gave Eve a hand up, pulling her back onto his lap. "Does this mean we have an extra couple of minutes?"

"I guess so." Eve went into kiss Randy, however the dim yellow-ness of the bathroom was disrupted by light pouring into the room, and Matt Hardy's figure in the doorway.

"Matt!" Randy exclaimed, unsure of what else to say.

Matt's mouth formed the shape of an 'O', as he looked on in disbelief.

Eve stood up. "I guess you want an explanation for this."

Matt nodded.


	15. No More Fears

****

If you haven't already, could you please check out and review my other fic, _Our City XO, _seeing as this fic has 80+ reviews, and that one has 9!!  
Please keep reviewing :)  
Also, I've just got a Tumblr account, and am going to update you about my fics on there. The link is on my page, so if you have Tumblr, please follow me :):)X

_No More Fears_

* * *

"So are you gonna tell me what's going on?" Matt said, as he and Eve made their way back to their seats. Eve knew she had some explaining to do, and she couldn't get out of it.

As she opened her mouth, absolutely nothing came out. She didn't know where to begin.

"You and Randy Orton." Matt couldn't help but crack a smile. "Possibly _the_ most unlikely pairing in the whole of the WWE..."

"Hello? Did you not see Dolph and Maria?" Eve laughed. No matter the circumstances, she could always laugh with Matt.

"Nah, that one didn't really surprise me. They both dress as if they'd been clothed by blind stylists."

"Mark Henry and Mae Young?"

"Don't get me started." Matt grinned. "But that's beside the point! What is going on with you and Randy?"

Eve looked across the plane, where she could just see the side of Randy. His face was deep in concentration, as his eyes glazed over some paperwork. His brow was slightly furrowed; until a slight smile crept across his lips, as if he was reading something funny.

"Eve?" Matt repeated, aware that Eve had glazed over a little. "What's going on with you and Randy?"

A smile swept across Eve's currently guilty face. "I think I'm in love with him."

* * *

"You can't be in love with him, Eve." Matt said, slightly in shock by Eve's statement. "Eve, you're with Phil."

"I love Phil, Matt. Seriously, I do, but there's something different about Randy." Eve smiled, looking over at him again. "He treats me like a princess, and he just makes me feel so good..."

"I get it." Matt nodded. "I get that you're happier with Randy. God when you were with Phil it looked as if you were being tortured..."

Eve kept schtum.

"...but if you're going to carry on with Randy, you've got to end things with Phil."

"Phil's gonna be furious."

"He'll get even madder if he finds out you've been keeping it from him." Matt said. "How long have you..."

"About three weeks."

"Is it serious?"

"Before I tell you anything, you have to promise to keep everything I tell you a secret."

"Only if you promise to tell Phil."

Eve nodded. "We've been friends for a month, and a little while back we slept together." Eve admitted. "It was one night, and the next morning, I went back to Phil. Then I came to Raw, and something just... sparked."

"Sparked?"

"Yeah, sparked." Eve smiled. "I get that it's wrong, but I really like him, and it's still early days..."

"So do it before it gets any more serious." Matt sighed. "You know I've been on the receiving end of an affair..."

Eve thought back to Matt and Amy's dishevelled relationship. Sure, she hadn't been in the WWE back then, but it still hurt him to talk about it.

"...and when it comes to affairs, no-one comes out a winner."

* * *

"...and of course, he dropped it all over the floor." Randy grinned, getting into bed next to Eve.

"No way!" Eve cackled, as Randy told her stories from his wedding day. "I can't believe Big Show dropped the cake."

It had been a long day for Eve, and when she arrived in Randy's room, all she wanted to do was snuggle up in bed with her favourite man. That was until she briefly asked about his wedding day, and he came out with a bunch of hilarious stories.

"Sounds like a lot of fun." Eve smiled, settling down onto her elbows so she could look at Randy.

"I guess the many mistakes of that day were probably a signal for the end of my marriage."

"You never talk about Samantha much." Eve paused. "I get that it's not exactly a cheerful subject, and you don't have to answer my question if you don't want to, but why did you get divorced?"

Randy laughed. "How much time have you got?"

"That bad?"

"Not really, but it just..." Randy stopped, and rubbed the corner of his mouth, as if he were trying to pull the words out.

"It's okay." Eve smiled gently, putting a hand on his. "You don't have to tell me."

"It just didn't work out between us." Randy shook his head. "We spent too much time apart, and she lost her trust in me. I guess I lost a little trust in her, too."

"It's tough." Eve said. She sat upright and folding her legs underneath her.

"Wow, the mood's got real depressing, real fast." Randy rolled his eyes, and pulled Eve into his arms.

"I just want you to know that I really like you, Randy." Eve paused. "I just want us to be honest with each other."

"So tell me something about you then."

"Me?" The corners of Eve's mouth twitched downwards. "I'm scared of people finding out about us."

"Why?"

"Because I'm scared of what Phil might do." Eve admitted.

"You have no reason to be scared." Randy held Eve tighter in his arms. "You know that while I'm around, I'll never let him hurt you."

"You can't say that..."

"I can, because I know it's true!" Randy smiled. "I swear to you, if that man lays a finger on you..."

"You'll bite it off?" Eve giggled, childishly.

"I was gonna suggest breaking it, but whatever."


	16. Christmas Wishes

**I've just posted the first chapter of another new story, _Runaway. _Please review and tell me whether you think I should carry on with it. Please check my Tumblr account for other updates.  
Please review! X**

_Christmas Wishes_

* * *

Christmas had come and gone, and as much as Eve loved the festive season, there was a small part of her that wished the Rockefeller Centre was a little less... commercial.

Eve had gone home to Colorado for Christmas, and Phil had even managed to come and visit for a couple of days, much to her family's delight, however it had been too long since she'd last seen Randy.

Now Raw was in New York for a New Years special, Eve got to see Randy again, however she was still curious as to why he wanted to meet her outside Rockefeller Centre.

Digging into her new brown handbag – a Christmas present from Maria – Eve pulled out her cell phone and reread the text Randy had sent her that morning.

**TO: evetorres  
FROM: randyorton  
**_**Meet me outside the Rockefeller Centre at 1pm... wrap up warm X**_

Eve was already slightly worried about what Randy had planned, however she pitched up in her new red duffle coat (when it comes to buying Christmas presents, her mom was always thinking of practicality).

"Hello stranger." Eve felt someone dig into her ribs, and she turned around to see Randy behind her holding two pairs of ice skates.

"Randy, what's going on?" Eve smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Call it a... Christmas present." Randy grinned, handing Eve a pair of white ice skates.

"You've already given me my Christmas present." Eve lifted up her sleeve to reveal she was wearing the gold bangle Randy bought her.

"What? There's a rule about only buying one Christmas present?" Randy grinned. "Look, you said you'd always wanted to go ice-skating at the Rockefeller Centre, so we're gonna go ice-skating at the Rockefeller Centre."

"Can you actually ice skate?" Eve smiled.

"Nope."

"I can already tell this is going to be a fun afternoon."

* * *

Sitting in a small coffee shop down the street from Rockefeller, Eve wrapped her hands around a steaming mug of hot chocolate, and smiled as she breathed in the cocoa-y fumes.

"I love this time of the year." Eve grinned, sipping the hot drink. "It's the one time of year I can eat what I like and Vince can't get mad at me."

"You pigged out at Christmas?" Randy asked.

"Totally. My Mom goes all the way when it comes to making Christmas food, so it's impossible not to." Eve laughed. "I got my brother one of those Nintendo Wii consoles for Christmas, so I used that as a poor attempt at exercise."

"Are they actually any good for exercising?"

"Not really, but it's pretty fun, so..."

Eve was cut off by the sound of her cell phone ringing in her bag.

"Sorry." Eve apologized, pulling it out and answering. "Hello?"

"_Eve, it's me." _

"Hey Phil, what's up?"

Randy rolled his eyes, to which Eve shot him a death-stare.

"_I'm just training at the moment, so I decided to take a break. What're you up to?" _

"Just hanging out."

"I need to use the bathroom. Send your boyfriend my best wishes." Randy said a little too loudly, getting up and heading towards the little boys room.

"_Are you with a guy?"_ Phil asked. Eve instantly vowed that she was going to kill Randy.

"It's just Matt." Eve quickly said. She realised bringing Matt into it wasn't the best idea, but she had to think on her feet.

"I tried calling your hotel phone, but no-one answered."

"That's because I'm out shopping." Eve lied.

"_With Matt?" _Phil didn't sound convinced.

"I dragged him along."

"_Well, tell Matt I say good luck."_

"I will when I see him." Eve said quietly, putting her head in her hand. "Listen sweetie, I've got to go, I'll call you later."

Eve hung up, as she saw Randy walking back towards the table.

"Are you ready to get going?" Randy asked. "We need to be at the arena in an hour."

"I just need to make one more phone call." Eve dialled in Matt's number on her cell phone.

"_Hello?" _The North Carolinian answered.

"Matt, I need you to do me a huge favour..."

* * *

**MARIAK: Colorado sounds awesome; you have to send me some photos**  
_EVEMARIE:_ _I'm just putting them on the laptop now; I'll send you a couple  
_SENDING – _EVEMARIE_ TO **MARIAK**  
FILE – XMAS09  
_EVEMARIE: There, it's sending.  
_**MARIAK: Thanks  
**_EVEMARIE: So how was your Xmas?  
_**MARIAK: Chicago is as freezing as ever, but I love being able to see my family again. It sucks being away from them for so long.  
**_EVEMARIE: Tell me about it  
_**MARIAK: You must miss Phil a lot...  
**_EVEMARIE: Of course I do  
_FILE SENT – XMAS09  
_EVEMARIE: There, it's sent.  
_**MARIAK: BRB, I'm gonna look at them. **

There was about a five minute gap, in which Maria didn't say anything to Eve. Something which was very uncommon for the chatty redhead.

**MARIAK: Eve, why is there photos of you and Randy Orton at Rockefeller Centre together? **

Eve had totally forgotten to delete those.

**MARIAK: I get that things between you and Phil must be a little rocky, but I didn't think you'd do **_**this  
**__EVEMARIE: It's been difficult  
_**MARIAK: You think this has been easy on Phil?  
**_EVEMARIE: I didn't say it wasn't!  
_**MARIAK: If you're happier with Randy, then be with Randy but don't lead Phil along.  
**_EVEMARIE: I'm breaking up with Phil at the Royal Rumble. I can't do it over the phone.  
_**MARIAK: I get that. Anyway, I've got to go. Have a great night, Eve. X**

Eve shut her laptop with an aggressive snap.

"Everything alright?" Randy came out of the shower and sat down on the bed next to Eve.

"Yeah, fine." She sighed.


	17. Two Bad Girls

**The past couple of chapters have been a little... lacklustre but the next couple is where the drama REALLY begins, so please keep reviewing, and keep subscribing :) **

_Two Bad Girls_

* * *

"You can't be serious." Randy had his hand rested against Eve's thigh, when he felt a vibration coming from her pocket. "He just doesn't know when to quit, does he?"

"How do you even know its Phil?" Eve laughed.

"Because it always is." Randy watched Eve digging the cell phone out of her pocket.

"Sorry about this." Eve apologized.

"You keep saying you're going to break up with him..."

"And I will." Eve replied. "He's coming into town tomorrow, so I'm gonna go out for dinner, and do it then."

Just as Eve flipped open her phone, Randy took it out of her hand and covered the mouthpiece. "You don't have to afraid of him you know. I'm here for you."

"It's a good thing I'm not afraid of him then, isn't it?" Eve snatched the phone out of Randy's hand and uncovered the mouthpiece. "Hey Phil."

"_Hey, sorry did I catch you at a bad time?" _

"I'm just out at the moment."

"_I heard a guy's voice." _

"I'm round at Matt's house." Eve lied. She couldn't exactly tell him she was with Randy, could she?

"_Seriously? That's great; my plane's just landed, so I'll head on over." _

"What?!" Eve exclaimed. "I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow."

"_My appearance today was cancelled, so I was able to catch an earlier flight." _Phil explained.

"But I..."

"_Sorry, I'm losing signal, I'm on my way to Matt's. I'll see you later." _

"Phil! I..."

Eve's words were cut short but the sound of the line going dead.

"You think you could give me a ride over to Matt's?" Eve turned to Randy.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't have time to explain."

* * *

"I can't believe I'm covering for you, once again." Matt groaned, turning off his TV as he heard his doorbell ring.

"No! Leave it on, it looks more authentic!" Eve threw herself on one of the comfy sofas in his living room, snapping the TV back on in the process.

"Eve!"

"I'm sorry!" Eve sighed. "I promise I'll go through with it tonight. We're going out for dinner, so I can tell him face to face then."

"I'm sick of covering for you." Matt said, before pulling open the door and plastering on a fake smile. "Phil, what's up man?"

"Not much." The two exchanged one of those 'manly backslaps' that Eve never quite understood. "Eve just told me she was around here for the day, so I thought I'd come see what you guys were up to."

"Hey sweetie." Eve came out to greet her boyfriend; however she couldn't help but notice the definite tension that filled the air. "Did you have a good flight?"

"It was pretty long, but it was quite good." Phil said.

Yep, it was undeniable. The air was filled with tension.

"Hey, Phil, did you want anything to eat or drink?" Matt asked, filling the silence.

"Actually, Phil and I had plans to do something this evening, so I guess we'll just go now." Eve quickly said. She couldn't take the weird atmosphere.

"See you later, guys." Matt watched Phil walk out of the house, however before Eve could go, she felt Matt grab her arm. "You better tell him."

* * *

"I couldn't do it!" Eve lay back on her bed, and looked up at the ceiling. She was unable to make eye contact with Maria, with whom she was sharing a hotel room for the night.

"What do you mean, you couldn't do it?" Maria exclaimed.

"The atmosphere was so... awkward. It was like he already knew." Eve thought she was being paranoid at Matt's house, but when they went out for a meal, she knew it was there.

"You can't go on like this, Eve. You _need_ to tell him the truth." Maria persisted.

"Why are you being so weird about this?" Eve raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Because... it's just..." Maria spluttered. "Eurgh, I need to use the bathroom."

The redhead stood up and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

_What was Maria's problem? _Eve thought to herself, shaking her head.

Just as she was turning on the TV, Eve felt her phone ringing in her pocket.

"_Hey." _Randy's voice was quiet. _"Are you with Phil?" _

"No. Why?"

"_Do you want to come to Room 130?" _

"Yes please." Eve smiled, hanging up phone, and gathering her stuff together. "Maria, I'm going out for a bit!"

The redhead didn't reply.

Eve rolled her eyes, tapping on the bathroom door. "Okay... can I at least borrow your black jacket?"

Once again, no response.

"Whatever." Eve muttered, taking the jacket and closing the hotel room door behind her.

* * *

As she walked down the hallway, Eve was trying to think of the words to tell Randy that she hadn't been able to break up with Phil.

Just as Eve was reciting her speech, she felt a vibration coming from the pocket of the jacket. She pulled out her cell phone out of the left pocket, however it was switched off.

In the right pocket, Eve found Maria's cell phone, with a new text message flashing up on the screen.

**TO: mariakanellis  
FROM: philbrooks  
**_**DO YOU FEEL LIKE DOING SOMETHING TONIGHT? XX**_

Eve froze, and felt herself unable to remove her eyes from the text on the screen.

Maria and Phil? Phil and Maria? Eve knew they had a history together, but there was no way they could be...

She knew it was wrong to snoop through peoples messages, but Eve felt like she had to do something to get to the bottom of this.

Browsing through Maria's phone, she managed to crack into Maria's inbox – her password was Gemini, the name of her dog; originality was never Maria's forte – and Eve began scrolling through the texts.

Eve shook her head in disbelief. _Looks like I'm not the only girl hiding a secret._


	18. Keep On Running

_Keep On Running_

* * *

Sipping her coffee, Eve sat in the slightly grungy Cameron cafe, as she waited for Phil to arrive. She could hear the whispers on nearby tables, however today; she didn't have the energy to look back.

Eve finally had a reason to break up with Phil; he had been dating her best friend, and kept it hidden from her. She knew that putting all the blame on Phil wasn't exactly fair on the straightedge superstar, but it made Eve feel a little better about herself.

Keeping her gaze fixed to the floor was hard when she noticed the girl on the table next to her, totally staring at her, and making zero effort to hide it. The girl looked a lot younger than Eve, possibly about sixteen or seventeen, with long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, and a pair of glossy pink lips.

"Excuse me," She leaned over to talk to Eve. "This might seem totally out of the blue, and if you're not who I think you are, then I'm so sorry, but are you Eve Torres?"

Eve allowed herself to smile, and nodded. This girl seemed sweet.

"Seriously? Eve Torres in Cameron, North Carolina?" The girl grinned. "Were you visiting Matt and Jeff?"

"Actually, I was."

"That's insane!" She moved into the vacant seat on Eve's table. "I'm Evie – snap names and all that – and I actually run a fansite for you."

"Really?" Eve smiled. "Well, that you very much."

"Thank _you_. You give me something to do, running that fansite." Evie replied, getting her camera out of her backpack. "I actually wondered if I could get a photo with you."

"Yeah sure." In all honesty, Eve wasn't in much of a photo mood. Her hair was in a messy bun and she wasn't wearing a whole lot of make-up, but she knew the show must go on.

"You look so cute." Evie said, checking out the photo once she'd taken it. When her eyes looked up from the camera, her jaw dropped slightly, and her eyes widened.

Eve turned around to look at the doorway, where Phil was walking in.

* * *

"Are you kidding me?" A broad grin spread across Evie's face, and a chuckle escaped her glossy pink lips, as she got up from her seat and let Phil sit down in it. "Are you guys..."

"No, we're just friends." Eve said, as relaxed as possible. Their relationship had stayed secret from the wrestling media for so long, the last thing she needed was this girl blowing it when she was about to break up with Phil anyway.

"Right." Evie nodded slowly, taking in everything in front of her. "Anyway, I've gotta get to school. Seriously, it was great to meet you, Eve." Evie waved at the pair, before making her way out of the cafe.

"Oh, so we're not..." Phil queried.

"She runs a fansite, and probably has some weird connections to wrestling websites. There are some things about my private life I like to keep private." Eve explained, in what was a slight lie. "Anyway, why are you so late?"

Eve looked down at her watch, however when she remembered it was a gift from Randy, she quickly covered it back up again.

"It's been like... twenty minutes."

"Sorry, I had some stuff to sort out." Phil sounded shifty.

_Maria, by any chance? _

"So why did you call me here?" Phil quickly changed the subject. Yep, he was definitely doing Maria.

"I think we need to talk." Eve began, taking a deep breath to prepare. "Phil, I've loved being with you..."

_...For the most part... _

"...but it's just since I've come to Raw, I..."

Before Eve could continue, she felt her cell phone ringing in her pocket, and Randy's name flashed up.

"Sorry about this." Eve got up and made her way outside to take the call.

"_Hey, are you there?" _Randy's voice sounded worried, and there was a lot of background commotion wherever he was.

"Randy, what's this about? I was literally just about to break up with Phil, can't this wait?"

"_You've got to get to the arena right now." _Randy instructed.

"Is this one of your surprises?" Eve smiled, however not too much, as Phil was watching her from inside the cafe.

"_Eve, I'm not kidding, you've got to get here." _Randy definitely wasn't playing around.

"I'll be right there." What could be so wrong that Eve had to be at the arena straight away? Eve hung up, and walked back inside.

"Who was that?" Phil asked, as Eve sat down opposite him.

"Apparently I've got to get to the arena right now." Eve picked up her handbag. "Randy said it was pretty serious."

"Randy?"

"Yeah." Eve nodded, as this wasn't the time for Phil to question who she might be friends with.

"Did he say what was wrong?" A look of worry spread across Phil's face.

"No, he just said I had to get there straight away." Eve stood up, and ran outside in a desperate attempt to hail in a cab.

* * *

Eve didn't even catch a cab. She ran to the arena, and didn't stop to breathe. As soon as she arrived, she instantly knew something was very wrong.

All of the wrestlers were huddled around in small groups, and everyone held grim expressions on their faces. A couple of the divas – including a hysterical Kelly - were in tears.

Eve noticed Randy stood with Ted, Cody and a couple of the other guys, and she instantly approached him.

"Randy, what the hell is going on?" Eve asked, looking at the chaos around her.

Randy ran a hand across his head, and pulled Eve off to a corner of the hallway. He looked just as distraught as everyone else. "Kelly found Matt passed out in the locker room."

"What happened?" Eve was shaking with shock. "Is he..."

"He's in a critical condition." Randy held Eve tightly in his arms. People who wouldn't normally be seen together were talking, so it seemed like an appropriate moment. "None of us know what happened, but Kelly found him, and he..."

"Kelly!" Eve left Randy's embrace and ran over to the sensitive blonde, pulling her into her arms. "What happened?"

"It was horrible." Kelly sobbed. "His face was just covered with blood, and he was all... contorted, and he..."

The blonde couldn't carry on, as she was overcome with tears.

"Who would do such a thing to Matt?" Kelly continued. "What did Matt ever do wrong?"

Eve looked over at Randy, and the pair exchanged a knowing look, as the guilt of the past few weeks was finally catching up with them.

"Eve, can I talk to you outside?" Randy asked.

* * *

"Did he pick up?" Randy asked persistently, as Eve came round the corner, holding her phone.

"No." Eve sighed. "It went straight to answer machine."

"I'm not saying he did it, but..."

"Randy, of course he did it!" Eve exclaimed. "I know what he's capable of, and the past few weeks, I've been saying I'm 'with Matt', and he obviously thought..."

"Eve, we don't know that's true!" Randy defended.

"We know it was him, Randy!" Eve broke down in tears, crumbling to her knees on the concrete outside the arena.

"It's okay." Randy knelt down next to her, and wrapped his arms around her shivering frame.

"It's not okay, because it's Phil that has beaten Matt half to death! It was Phil!"

* * *

**OH THE DRAMA!! This is where it gets interesting...  
Hope you enjoyed. Keep reading and reviewing - Melissa XX**


	19. It All Ends In Tears

_It All Ends In Tears_

* * *

Ever since her childhood, Eve had hated hospitals. She wasn't sure what it was; the disinfectant smell, the cold emptiness about them, or purely the fact the people that were there were in terrible conditions.

She always did her best to stay away from getting injured, because there was something about medical facilities that gave her the heebie-jeebies.

Walking the long, quiet hallway down to Matt's room, Eve gripped Kelly's hand tightly in hers.

"Jesus, Eve, you're gonna break me hand." Kelly managed to let a laugh escape her lips; however it was one of those with no humour intended.

The brunette began playing with the tassels on the scarf around her neck, as a distraction from what she was about to do.

"I feel like I'm gonna hurl." Kelly admitted.

"Me too." Eve gripped her hand a little tighter. "I just... I need to see Matt. This is all my fault..."

"Don't be ridiculous, Eve. You can't blame yourself for this." Kelly stopped dead in the hallway. "Whoever did this is a sicko."

"Excuse me; are you both here to see Mr Hardy?" A slightly chubby, but smiling nurse approached the divas.

"Yeah, we're good friends of his."

"I'm Angela; I've been looking after Matt the past couple of days." The nurse directed them into a room, and the two girls sat down one to metal chairs opposite the bed. "It should only be family, but I'm sure it'll be fine."

Eve reached out to touch one of Matt's hands affectionately. "He looks so..."

"...peaceful." Kelly smiled at Eve, before turning back to Angela. "How is he?"

"As well as that injured arm, he's concussed, but he woke up early thing morning after having a good night's sleep, and he's recovering well. I guess he's sleeping off the worst of it." She said positively.

"That's great."

"He was lucky though, you know. Things could have been a lot worse. Whoever it was that did this sure got him good." The nurse shrugged before leaving the room. "Just try to keep it down."

Eve watched the nurse leave, before turning back to Matt. Sure, he was peaceful, but if she were to be frank, he looked like shit.

His face was swollen with bruises, and his lip was split, and puffy. His left arm was plastered up, and his body was covered in scars. Just watching him clouded Eve's eyes over with tears.

"Eve, it's okay." Kelly moved her chair a little closer to Eve's, putting an arm around her friend's shoulder.

"It's not okay!" Eve exclaimed, burying her face in her hands. "This is my fault!"

"Why the hell do you keep saying that?" Kelly was confused. "What? Were you the one that did this?"

"No." Eve shook her head. "Kells, I've got something to tell you."

* * *

So Eve told Kelly everything. How Phil used to hurt her, how she met Randy, their secret affair, getting Matt to cover for her; pretty much the events of the past six months leading up to this day.

The blonde sat quietly throughout; her soft features tightened, as she listened to Eve's words intently.

"Well?" Eve looked at Kelly, who sat motionless. "Are you gonna say anything?"

Kelly's half laugh repeated itself. "What is this to say?"

"I've got to do something." Eve said desperately.

"I think you've done enough." Kelly snapped.

"Kelly..."

"Why'd you do it, Eve?" Kelly shook her heard pityingly. "You've dragged Matt into something that he shouldn't have had to be involved with, and he paid the price when it should have been you!"

"You think I don't feel guilty about this? I know this is my fault!"

"You just don't get it!" Kelly yelled, despite the nurse's 'quiet' advice. "Even now, when Matt is on his death bed because of you, it still has to be all about you!"

"And that's why I'm gonna do something about it!"

"What're you gonna do, Eve? What are you going to do?"

Kelly waited.

"That's what I thought." Kelly picked up her handbag, and got up to leave. "If Matt wakes up, tell him I send my love."

With that, Kelly flounced out of the room, slamming the door behind her, however just as Kelly left, Matt's eyes peeled open.

* * *

"Matt, it's me." Eve reached out to grab his hand.

"Yeah, I know, I can hear." Matt grinned, however he immediately took it back, as his swollen lips cracked.

"I'm so sorry." Eve said, her eyes watering again. "And I know you probably hate me, but I've already had all the stick I can handle from Kelly, and I don't think I can handle anymore today."

"I heard everything she said, and she said exactly what I wanted to, only I'd have been nicer about it." He whimpered. The last thing Eve ever thought she'd hear was Matt Hardy whimper.

"What else can I do?"

"There's nothing you can do." Matt's voice cracked. "It was bound to end up badly, and someone had to take the brunt of it. It just happened to be me."

* * *

Throwing her clothes into her suitcase, Eve knew she had to do something. She couldn't sit around and watch her best friend lying defenceless in his bed.

She was going to find Phil.

She didn't care where she had to look, where she had to go, she would to whatever it took to find him, and do what no-one else could do.

Just as Eve walked towards the door with her suitcase in hand, she was met by a knocking. When she pulled open the door, she was met by Randy.

No words were needed, as he walked towards Eve and pulled her into his arms, holding her so tightly, she couldn't escape.

"Randy, I have to go..." Eve wriggled, until she was out of his arms.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm gonna find Phil." Eve tried to get past Randy, however he blocked her path.

"Are you crazy?" He exclaimed. "Eve, he's not in the right state of mind! You don't know what he might do!"

"I can't sit back and do nothing when this is my problem!" Eve shouted, however taking into account she was talking to Randy, she softened. "Please, just let me do this."

Randy sighed. "At least let me come with you, then. You can't go alone, you don't know what he's capable of."

"I have to do this alone, I just have to."

Realising Eve wasn't going to budge, Randy shrugged helplessly. "There's nothing I can do to change your mind?"

"Tell Matt I'm sorry." Eve kissed Randy on the lips, before pulling away and making her way towards the cab outside.

* * *

**Reviews? Ta :) X**


	20. Hostages

_Hostages_

* * *

Sat in her Chicago hotel room, Eve felt like giving up all hope. She'd spent the past week attempting to find Phil, however her luck had been thin.

She'd tried everywhere she could think of; his parents house, his friends houses, even some of his favourite cities, and everytime, none of them knew where he was. It was as if he'd disappeared off the face of the earth.

Eve had stayed in contact with Randy throughout the week, and even tried calling Kelly – rather unsuccessfully - but the one person she really wanted to call was her best friend. Punching Maria's number into her phone, she waited for the redhead to pick up.

"_Hello?" _Maria's voice came from the other end of the phone.

"It's me." Eve said, waiting for her friend to respond. "I need to find Phil. Do you have any idea where he is?"

"_I have no idea; we haven't spoken in for a while."_ There was something about Maria's tone that told Eve she wasn't being completely honest.

"If you know something, you have to tell me." Eve instructed. "Phil's done something terrible, and I need to find him..."

"_What's he done?" _Maria asked, curiously.

Eve sighed. "You know about Matt's 'accident', right? Well, it was Phil that did it."

"_Sure, you keep telling yourself that, but I wouldn't go spreading it around." _Maria laughed.

"Maria, I'm serious!"

"_Oh get over yourself, Eve. Stop trying to make Phil seem like the bad guy, when we all know it's really you that's the one causing all the trouble." _Maria sighed before hanging up the phone.

Eve threw her phone down on the bed and realised there was only one place left for her to look.

* * *

Phil had told Eve about this apartment numerous times before. Because he was on the road so much, he didn't see any point investing in a huge mansion. All he needed was a small place to keep his belongings, and this place was it.

As Eve stood outside Apartment 3, Evanfields Road, she knew he had to be here. There was nowhere else he could be.

Walking up to the door, Eve banged her fists against it.

"Phil! Let me in!" Just as she tapped on the door, it slid open. Phil hadn't shut it properly.

The apartment was dark, and looked unlived in. A layer of dust covered most of the surfaces, but Eve realised that Phil must be home, as Phil's suitcase sat in the hallway.

"Bingo." Eve muttered, searching all the rooms, none of which contained Phil. She sighed, leaning back against one of the walls. Phil wasn't so good at covering his tracks, as Eve leant against what she believed to be the door of a storage room; she ended up falling through a door, and standing at the top of a staircase.

Eve flicked a light switch, however all that lit was a dim bulb above her head. Making her way down the stairs, all Eve saw was an empty storage room, containing a washer and drier.

"Welcome to my home." Eve turned around, and realised Phil was standing there the whole time.

* * *

"Did I scare you?" Phil asked innocently, sitting down on the floor, with his knees at chin length.

"I knew you'd be here."

"You always knew me better than I knew myself." Phil smirked up at Eve.

"That's how I knew that it was you that practically killed Matt." Eve replied bitterly, avoiding his eye contact.

Phil chuckled lightly. "Even I was pretty impressed with my handy work."

"You're disgusting." Eve shook her head in disgust. "Why the hell did you do it?"

"You think I don't know all about you and Matt? You guys have always been close, but I never knew you were that close. So how long has it been going on?"

"There is nothing going on between Matt and me!" Eve exclaimed. "Matt is my best friend, but I've never been in a relationship with him!"

"Then who've you been secretly seeing all this time?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"What?" Phil looked confused.

"I know all about you and Maria." Eve said confidently. "How long's _that_ been going on?"

"You think I give a damn about that stupid redhead? I knew about you and Matt, and I used her. She's not a lot different to that bimbo she played on TV."

"How dare you talk about Maria like that!" Despite the fact she and Maria weren't on the best terms, Eve still looked out for her friend.

"Okay, easy there!" Phil laughed.

He was totally getting a kick out of this, Eve thought angrily.

"Now it's your turn." Phil smiled. "Who've you been secretly seeing?"

Eve thought for a moment, before saying her answer. "Randy Orton."

Phil didn't look as if he believed her. "You're kidding, right?"

"I'm so glad I'm not."

* * *

"How did it start?" Phil asked, from his spot on the floor. Eve still refused to sit near him, keeping her distance.

"You really want to know?"

"Just tell me."

"We've been speaking for months, ever since that promotional tour." Eve admitted. "We first slept together the night of your Undertaker match, but we didn't get into a relationship until I came to Raw."

"You slut." Phil spat, standing up.

"Jealous?" Eve smirked. "You should be."

"Was he better than me?"

"He's a better man than you'll ever be." Eve smiled. "He'd never hurt me. He's a gentleman, and he wants what's best for me. I'm in love with him"

"But was he better than me?"

"I'd rather sleep with a cactus than touch you again." She muttered. "I couldn't be happier that you know all this, because this means you'll be out of my life sooner rather than later."

"What? You're breaking up with me?"

"Finally dawning on you? It's over between us! For good this time! I can't believe I stayed with you all this time when you're capable of this! I hate everything about you! I hate your stupid beliefs, I hate your stupid attitude, and when you touch me, I feel sickened!" Eve couldn't say anything else, as Phil's fist collided with Eve's nose, sending her flying to the ground.

* * *

Blood was pouring out of her nose, and her head felt light and dazed, but she was still awake.

"Does this make you feel good about yourself?" Eve screamed. "Hitting someone that's weaker than you? What a man you are..."

Phil looked down on Eve, his eyes seething with rage as he kicked her in the ribs.

"Go on then!" Eve screamed through the pain. "Take another shot, if you think it makes you a tough guy!"

Phil did take another shot. He took about a thousand shots. Kicks and punches, until Eve could see a sea of red on the ground in front of her. Her face felt mangled and her body in pain, however Phil didn't stop until Eve was unable to feel anything anymore.

* * *

**Uh oh... sound off in the reviews! X**


	21. Hard To Reach

**You know the drill... read, review etc...  
Thank you to everyone who makes the effort to review every chapter! Virtual hugs and kisses to all of you!  
**

_Hard To Reach_

* * *

As she woke up, Eve didn't want to open her eyes. She didn't need to open her eyes to know she was in a hospital. The uncomfortable bed, the antiseptic smell, the signs were all there. Eve let out a moan, and turned over so she was lying on her side.

She was in pain, and was certain she had a lot of injuries. Her face felt sore and swollen, not to mention everytime she moved, ripples of pain contorted around her body.

"I better go once she wakes up. The last person she probably wants to see right now is..."

"Kelly! She's awake!" Eve wasn't aware she had company.

Slowly opening her eyes, Eve looked up and realised Kelly and Maria were sat at her bedside. Kelly's usually impeccable looks were dented, as she had bags under her eyes, and her blonde hair was hidden underneath a baseball cap. Maria didn't look too good either, her usually milky skin was positively white, and she had no make-up on.

"Go call Randy!" Maria instructed, as Kelly ran out of the room, clasping her cell phone.

"Randy?" Eve asked weakly, her throat had dried out, and talking was painful for her.

"Shh, don't talk!" Maria instructed. "It's okay. Randy was here all night by your bedside, but we told him to go home when we arrived."

Eve nodded slowly, however her neck was in pain, so she decided against doing so.

"How are you feeling?" Maria asked, but Eve had nothing to say to her.

Eve felt both physically, and emotionally exhausted. She didn't want to talk to Maria, she didn't want to talk to Kelly. All she wanted to do was curl up in a ball, and crawl away from the world for a little while.

Once again, Phil had gotten the better of her. He'd beaten her to a pulp – or more accurately, until she was unconscious – but the worst part of it was, she'd lost the determination and bravery she'd gone to find him with.

* * *

"Are you just not going to say anything to me?"

Maria put a hand on Eve's arm, however Eve brushed her off. She tried to turn over onto her side, however it was too painful. Instead, she turned her head again, wincing through the pain.

"I messed up." Maria eventually said. "I got involved with Phil, and I messed up. I shouldn't have done it; can't we just get passed all of this?"

Eve didn't want to talk to Maria. She kept her steely face on, and looked away.

"So it's like that, is it, Eve?" Maria sighed. "We're best friends, this shouldn't come in-between us."

"You're the one that made it this way." Eve just wanted Maria to leave her alone.

"I can't talk to you if you're gonna be like this." Maria got up, and stormed out of the hospital room, slamming the door behind her.

Eve closed her eyes and tried to get back to sleep, however she couldn't. Her life seemed so messed-up and dead, and she didn't know how to change it.

"Eve? Are you awake?" The door creaked open, and in came Kelly. "One of the nurses is coming to see you in a minute to give you a check-up, and Randy's on his way."

Eve kept her eyes squeezed shut, hoping that perhaps Kelly would go too.

"I don't know if you're awake or not, but if you are, I'm really sorry about all that stuff from the other week." Kelly sounded guilty. "I hope that you can forgive me."

Keeping her eyes closed until the door shut, Eve breathed a sigh of relief once Kelly was gone.

* * *

"What's the damage?" Eve asked the nurse, who stood at her bedside, examining her.

"You really want to know all of it?"

Eve nodded.

"Okay." The nurse scanned her eyes over her clipboard. "Almost all of your ribs are bruised, you have a split lip, a black eye, a fractured nose, a pretty severe concussion, a sprained elbow and a sore windpipe."

"So that's why talking hurts. Well, it could be worse." Eve tried to sound positive, however she failed. "At least I didn't break anything."

"You were lucky sweetheart." The nurse sighed, before leaving the room. "Try to get a little sleep."

_You were lucky. _Eve closed her eyes and mentally cursed the nurse. Was that supposed to make her feel better? Knowing that she nearly died? It wasn't exactly cheerful.

Eve didn't want to open her eyes when she heard the door creak open, however she instantly knew it was Randy. She could smell his cologne, and when he came and sat down next to her, he held her hand in the way he always did.

"I guess I missed you again." He said lightly. "I should never have let you go to Chicago on your own, I knew he'd do something like this. This is my fault."

"It's not your fault." Eve managed to say, despite her pained throat. "It's Phil's fault."

"You're awake." Randy sounded relieved. "I love you so much, Eve, I was so scared of what might happen to you."

"You deserve so much better than me, Randy." Eve mumbled. "You could be with any girl you want, and yet you're with me. The girl with all the stupid drama."

"Shh don't say that. I love you enough to put up with your drama." Randy leaned over and kissed her on the head. "You're parents are on their way, and they're taking you back to Colorado. Vince has given you time off to recover."

"Do the wrestling websites know about it?"

"Someone leaked it, but its fine, because no-one knows it was Phil."

"Has anyone found him yet?"

Randy shook his head. "The police are looking for him though, and I'm sure they'll find him."

"I want to see Matt." Eve muttered.

"Matt was discharged from hospital the other day. He wanted to come see you, but he couldn't. He told me to tell you he's sorry for everything, and he hopes you're okay, and that he wants you to call him when you get out."

Eve nodded, however once again, however her neck caused her some problems.

"Let me help you." Randy fluffed out one of the pillows, and helped Eve to rest on it. "There you go. I think you need to get some sleep and I'll be back in the morning."

"Randy?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't deserve a guy like you, you know."


	22. Been Here Before

**Third to last chapter... reasonably short, but quite important! Hope you enjoy! Also, please review! Thankyouuuu X**

_Been Here Before_

* * *

"I was going to make some coffee. Did you want some, sweetie?" Eve's mother came and sat down on the armchair, facing Eve, who was sprawled out across the sofa.

Eve mumbled something incoherently from underneath her duvet covers, which vaguely sounded like 'bleeding chug of pot loco'.

"I'll take that as a steaming mug of hot cocoa." Eve's mom shook her head at her daughter, and left the room.

It had been well over a week since Eve had been discharged from the hospital, and since then she'd been crashing on her parents couch. They'd told her she could have her bedroom, but Eve had made herself at home in the living area.

She'd pretty much shut herself off from the whole of the WWE. She only really spoke to Randy, because she didn't know if she could really trust anyone else.

Sticking her head out of the duvet, Eve reached over to grab the TV remote, and flicked on Monday Night Raw.

She grinned as she watched Randy deliver a bitter promo, practically begging for a title match against Triple H at the next pay-per-view. She always found it funny to watch him 'in-character', as he was so different in real life.

"Is that him?" Eve's mom smiled, sitting down next to her daughter. Eve had been forced to tell her mother everything, which included Randy.

"Yeah." Eve replied, taking the mug of cocoa out of her mom's hand.

"He's cute." Her mom grinned. "I wish you'd have told me sooner."

"About what?"

"Everything." Her mom's voice turned sombre. "Just because we don't see each other that often doesn't mean I'm any less here for you."

"Thanks, Mom." Eve smiled, reaching out and grabbing her mom's hand.

The two sat together for a moment, just watching Randy being practically booed out of the arena, however the peace was disturbed by the sound of a car pulling up outside.

"Who the hell is outside at this hour?" Eve stood up for the first time all day, and peeked out of the curtains. When she looked back inside, her face was as white as a sheet, as she checked herself in the mirror.

"Sweetie, what's going on?" Eve's mom asked, walking towards her daughter.

"Call the police." Eve paused. "He's outside."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just let me handle this."

* * *

Eve made her parents and her little brother wait upstairs, and call the police. Despite the fact she was terrified of what might happen, she knew she had to end him once and for all. She waited until the doorbell rung, before walking towards the door.

"Can I come in?"

He looked horrible. His hair was straggly and unkept, his eyes were wider than she remembered, and his clothes were creased, as if he hadn't changed in days.

Phil looked shocked at the damage he'd done. His mouth dropped open slightly, at the sight of Eve's bruised face.

"I guess so." Eve held open the door and let him come inside the house, before shutting the door sharply behind her. "You want a drink?"

"A coffee would be great." Phil followed Eve into the kitchen. "You know, I didn't know whether to come here or not."

"I guess in a way, I'm glad you did." Eve smiled.

"Eve, I'm so sorry." Phil sighed, looking straight at her. "You have no idea how much I've been regretting what I did the past few days. I can't even believe I was so stupid."

"What do you want me to say?" Eve handed him his coffee, and led him back into the living room. "You want me to get back with you? You want me to forgive you?"

"I guess."

"How the hell am I meant to forgive you for what you've done? How the hell could we start over after you did _this _to me?" Eve shrieked, pointing at her face.

Phil did look guilty. "It would be different this time..."

"I'm sick of giving you second chances." Eve noticed flashing lights outside the curtains on the window. "I can't forgive you anymore."

There was a loud knocking at the door of the house.

"Just leave it." Phil sighed. "Don't get that."

"I have to." Eve muttered, getting up to answer the door, to be met by the police storming in and launching themselves at Phil.

"Phil Brooks, you are under arrest on suspicion of assault..." The cop did his usual speech, as Eve sat down on the couch and watched them handcuff Phil up.

"Please, Eve." Phil said desperately, looking to his ex for support.

"I can't do anything else." Eve felt her tears filling up with eyes, as she looked at the drag Phil away. "I'm sorry."

Eve began sobbing hysterically, burying her face in one of the cushions on the couch. Despite the fact she was the one who wanted this to happen, she suddenly regretted her decision, and it was all too much for her to handle.

"Shh, it's okay, honey." Her mom ran into the room, and held her daughter in her arms. "It's okay, it's all over now."


	23. Truth Will Prevail

**In the words of Gordon Ramsay... second to last chapter? Done! Please keep reviewing and shizz, I wake up every morning and smile as I check my emails :)  
Also, I've added 2 new polls to my profile concerning Xmas one-shots... please do them? It'll take like... 2 minutes :) Ta X  
**

_Truth Will Prevail _

* * *

Sat in the waiting room of the police station, Eve swilled her cup of coffee around her polystyrene cup, and watched the liquid ripple as it hit the edges.

Eve put the cup down on the table in front of her, and sunk down into her chair. She hadn't spoken to anyone besides her family since Phil's arrest – not even Randy – because she'd been too overwhelmed by it.

She'd been feeling sick all day, waiting for this moment to come, but now it was here, she wanted nothing more than to be back home in Colorado, on the sofa, drinking hot cocoa. The last place she wanted to be was in a cold Illinois police station, where Phil was being kept.

"Miss Torres?" The waiting room door opened, and out came a tall woman, a little older than Eve, in a smart suit. "I'm Detective Lisa Greene."

"It's great to meet you." Eve stood up and shook her hand. "Please, call me Eve."

"Thank you for coming in to see me." Lisa smiled. "I know it's short notice, but there are some things I think you should know about Phil."

* * *

Lisa's office was a pretty small room, and was reasonably dark, except the streams of light coming through a small window. Sitting down on the chair opposite Lisa's desk, Eve smiled at a picture of two-youngish children.

"Are they your kids?" Eve picked up the photo frame.

"Yes." Lisa sat down on her comfy chair.

"They're adorable." Eve smiled, laying the frame back down on the desk.

"Eve, I don't want to waste any time, so I'm going to get straight to the point." Lisa dug into a drawer of her desk and pulled out a large ring binder. "I don't suppose you've ever heard of I.V.D?"

"I haven't. Should I have?"

"It's unlikely you would have." Lisa replied. "I.V.D stands for Internal Violence Disorder. It usually means the person suffering from I.V.D is suffering from an extreme case of Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, and when a situation is not in their favour, it causes them to... lash out. When they realise what they've done, they instantly regret their earlier decisions in the belief all can be forgiven."

Eve could see where this was going.

"I.V.D is very rare, and I've only ever come across a handful of cases of it, and in general, very few people suffer from this...

"...but Phil is one of them." Eve finished.

"We've carried out some tests and it's been confirmed." Lisa concluded.

A wave of sympathy came over Eve. Sure, she still hated him for what he did, however knowing it wasn't his intention to hurt her, a small part of her felt sorry for him. A small part of her believed that she could've helped him if she knew.

"There's nothing anyone could've done to help this situation." Lisa comforted Eve. "It's one of those diseases that... it just catches people off guard."

"What does this mean for Phil's trial?" Eve asked quietly.

"With all the evidence we have, it's inevitable he'll be going to prison." Lisa confirmed. "If we didn't find out about his I.V.D, it's likely he'd have got a three year sentence, however seeing as we've discovered his illness, he'll probably spend a good half of that time in a psychiatric hospital."

"That's awful." Eve muttered.

"It's not as bad as it seems." Lisa sounded positive. "I.V.D is curable, and if he spends that period of time getting help, he'll be on his feet sooner rather than later."

Eve knew this was supposed to make her feel better, so why wasn't it?

* * *

"Do you need us to call you a cab, Miss Torres?" A police officer led Eve out of Lisa's office, into the main reception area.

"My hotel's just down the road, so I'm fine to walk." Eve replied, slipping on her coat, and making her way towards the door.

"Only if you're sure." The officer smiled, before making his way back to his desk.

Eve needed the fresh air anyway. A long walk back to her hotel was just what she...

"You need a ride?" In the parking lot of the police station, a guy on a motorcycle, still wearing his helmet spoke to Eve.

"Uh, no, I'm fine thank you." Eve replied politely, before walking out of the parking lot.

"Are you sure?" The guy called.

Eve could sense something familiar about the guy, and as he took off his helmet and revealed his very familiar face.

"I couldn't let you do this alone." Randy smiled across the parking lot at Eve.

Eve's face lit up, as she ran back towards him. "Thank you for coming."

"Everything's gonna be alright, you know."

"Not yet." Eve said. "But soon it will be."


	24. See You Again

**Last chapter!**

* * *

_See You Again_

* * *

Eve had a good feeling about the next couple of months.

"I told you I'd make this belt look good." Eve smiled, as she approached Matt Hardy backstage, with the Divas title slung over her shoulder.

"I've gotta say, I'm impressed, Torres." Matt nodded his approval, giving Eve a high five.

"I still can't really believe it." Eve looked down at the belt in disbelief, reliving every minute of pinning Maryse after a picture perfect moonsault.

"And you're United States champion." Eve pointed to Matt's belt. "We're belt buddies."

Six months had passed since the 'Phil-Incident', it had so gently been named, and it seemed almost everything had come together for Eve.

Months of hard rehabilitation had paid off, as Eve had become the WWE Divas champion, defeating Maryse for the belt she so badly coveted. Not only that, but it seemed most of her relationships – Kelly, Maria and Matt - had been salvaged.

"And where is the hottest Divas Champion on the face of the earth?" Eve turned around and saw Randy coming down the hallway towards her, closely followed by a grinning Kelly.

"Is Maryse stood behind me?" Eve said sarcastically, before giving Randy a kiss.

"Very funny." Kelly smiled, before pulling off her – unexpected – boyfriend, Matt Hardy. Turns out Kelly had a thing for Matt for quite some time...

"I'm so proud of you." Randy kissed the top of Eve's head affectionately. "You did real well."

"Thanks." Eve rested her head on Randy's shoulder; however there was something far away about the smile on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"I just got this call from the police station..."

* * *

Eve hadn't wanted to come back to this Chicago police station after all that had happened, however when she got a call saying that Phil saying he was ready to talk to her; she had to confront her fears.

"Are you okay?" Randy said, holding Eve's hand as they walked inside together.

"Nervous." Eve laughed slightly. "Really nervous."

"Do you need me to come in with you?" Randy asked.

"No, it's fine." Eve gave Randy a kiss. "You just wait here." She pointed to the waiting area, before approaching the reception desk. "I'm Eve Torres, I'm here to..."

"Welcome back, Eve." Detective Lisa Greene, who worked on Phil's case, approached Eve, and shook her hand politely. "It's great that you could come."

"I couldn't not." Eve shrugged.

"He really wanted to see you." Lisa said gently. "He _needed_ to see you. He insisted upon it."

"Okay. How is he?"

"Getting better?" Lisa winced, as if she weren't sure what to say. "I think it would be best if you saw for yourself."

* * *

Sitting in front of Phil, Eve found it difficult to believe she was looking at the same person. The grey clothing did him no favours, but that wasn't the problem. He looked tired, as if prison had deprived him of sleep. His eyes had sunk back into his head, and his hair was unwashed and scrappy looking.

"Thanks for coming." Phil's voice was soft, as if he didn't want to scare her.

"That's okay." Eve replied, looking across the table at him. "I'm glad you called."

"So, how are you? How's life?"

"I'm good, and life's... good." Eve smiled. "I'm Divas champion now."

"Congratulations." Phil did sound genuinely happy for her. "And you're still with Randy?"

"Yes." Eve's voice dropped.

"When's the wedding?" Phil asked out of the blue.

"What?" Eve gripped the edge of the table.

"Eve, you have a huge diamond ring on your wedding finger. I'm not an idiot."

Realising she'd forgotten to take off her engagement ring, Eve instantly cursed herself.

"So when's the wedding?"

"In four months." Eve played with the ring on her finger, adjusting it slightly.

"You're happy with him?"

Eve nodded.

"That's all that matters." Phil shrugged. "All the time I was with you, I never wanted you to be unhappy."

"So how're you?" Eve realised that might not have been the wisest question to ask.

"I've lost most of my friends, I've lost you, and I even lost Maria. The only good news is that I've already served six months of my sentence." Phil tried to sound positive. "I've got another six, before I'm being transferred to a secure unit."

"Time's passed quickly."

"Tell me about it." Phil laughed slightly. "I'm already thinking about life outside of this place?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, the WWE definitely isn't letting me back in, so I'm keeping my options open."

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's not your fault." Phil reached out and touched her hand, to which she subconsciously flinched from. "Sorry, too soon."

"A little." Eve winced.

"I'm the one that should be sorry." Phil raised his eyebrows. "I did some shady stuff. Some stuff no-one should be put through."

"But it's not your fault, it's the I.V.D." Eve said.

Phil stood up, to which the officer in the corner of the room made a break for him, however Phil shrugged him off. "It's okay; I'm not going to do anything."

Phil got down on his knees in front of Eve, and looked her right in the eyes.

"Listen, I'm really glad you came today, but the main reason I wanted to talk to you was to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?" Eve furrowed her brow.

"If I'm gonna get over this I.V.D, I can't see you anymore." Phil explained.

"But... I can help you." Eve tried to say, but she didn't know how.

"The only way you can help is by leaving me alone to deal with this myself. I can't see you anymore."

An awkward silence filled the room, as Phil got up, and sat back down in his chair and put his head in his hands.

"Do you want me to go?" Eve eventually asked.

"I think that would be for the best." The officer stepped forward.

"Okay." Eve stood up, and walked towards the door, before turning back to look at Phil. "I'll always love you, Phil. No matter what, all I've ever wanted is the best. For you, and for me."

* * *

The late afternoon sun was shining down, as Eve walked out towards the parking lot, hand in hand with Randy.

"Are you okay?" Randy linked both of his hands into Eve's, stopping outside his car.

Eve nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Randy asked.

Eve shook her head. "Not yet. Maybe later."

"Okay." Randy nodded slowly. "What do you want to do now?"

"Shall we go for a walk?" Eve suggested. "Some fresh air wouldn't go amiss right now."

"Okay." Randy smiled, as they walked out of the parking lot together. "I'm always here for you, Eve. You know that, right?"

"Isn't that what the engagement ring's for?" Eve grinned.

"No, I just got that in a Christmas cracker." Randy laughed, pulling Eve in under his arm. "Just kidding."

"You know what? I honestly wouldn't care if it was."

Eve snuggled into his chest, and as they walked the long street together, Eve let the warm sun from the sky beat down onto her face, allowing her to bring out a smile that was once so rare, and is now so regular.

* * *

**AWW... Everybody loves a happy ending, don't they?  
Hope you've enjoyed reading this fic, as I've loved writing it. Please keep reviewing, as I'd love to see what you all thought of the last chapter. **

**Just because it's the end of _Static_, doesn't mean it's the end of Melissa! I am still writing, and I've just posted chapter 1 of my new fic _Need You Now  
__.net/s/5566439/1/Need_You_Now_Please read and review, as well as checking out my other stories. **

**Thanks again to everyone who's read and enjoyed this story! You all kick ass :)**

**Virtual kisses... Melissa XX**


End file.
